


Initial D x Reader (One Shots)

by DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity



Category: Initial D
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity/pseuds/DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity
Summary: I noticed there are barely any reader inserts for this iconic anime and I'm a goddamn simp so I had to do it to em :)))Reader is gender neutral unless specified otherwise.I obvs don't own anything here except for the plots and simping.Btw I take requests so feel free to comment and ask me to write you smth!!!
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi (Initial D)/Other(s), Takahashi Keisuke/Reader, Takahashi Ryousuke/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. Keisuke|Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a chilly night turns out to be more than enough of an occasion to come to terms with your feelings...for the both of you.

Keisuke. You had known the man ever since you were little, or so you liked to believe. Truth is, even though you both went to the same school then (surprisingly enough) to the same highschool, you weren't really what people would normally call "close". You two never ended up being in the same class and yet somehow you'd still stumble over Keisuke more times than you liked to admit, something that would greatly confuse the two of you to say the least. It's as if the universe was somehow constantly pushing you and Keisuke together which was probably the main reason why you two eventually ended up becoming acquaintances then full on friends. It wasn't anything crazy at first with you and him occasionally hanging out after school or helping eachother out with homework when the situation called for it and neither of you had anyone else to turn to for help, but in the end you two really seemed to get along.

As time passed however you noticed that Keisuke started to become significantly colder and way more distant even for someone like him who was usually detached. It happened in your last year of highschool and it really made you wonder as to what made him suddenly back off like this. Was it something you said to him without realizing? Or maybe it was something bigger and far more deeper that he didn't feel like sharing?

Such questions would often start to erratically circle inside your head whenever you'd sit down and reflect after a long day and it really did annoy you considering that you and Keisuke weren't a couple or anything. He was almost always on your mind and you couldn't even figure out why. It was honestly rage inducing. Why would you care if some wannabe tough cookie boy that you knew ever since you were little was now completely ignoring you? It's not like you two had anything deeper going on other than a simple years long bumpy friendship...right?

This entire thing got even more confusing (if that's even possible) since the day you started hearing all sorts of rumors and stories about this grand, talented street racing duo that had debuted some years ago nicknamed "The Rotary Brothers" and how a guy named Keisuke Takahashi (which news flash was exactly the name of your childhood friend) was part of it along with his older brother, Ryosuke. Apparently these guys were the real shit and, along with their own team called "RedSuns", they would constantly put other racing gangs to shame all around Japan. Although you weren't exactly a street racer yourself, you had a mild passion for cars mainly because Keisuke would often talk to you about them even though you obviously couldn't understand all of the technical shit that he'd oh so passionately ramble about for hours. But you listened nonetheless since it strangely made you happy to see the man's usually dull eyes light up whilst talking about cars, and hey you weren't opposed to learning new things either so it was a win win situation really. Also, you were pretty sure that Keisuke didn't have a brother. Or did he? Whatever, it's not like he ever gave away too many details of his personal and family life anyway.

"Curiosity killed the cat" was probably the best way to describe you right now because after almost a month of constantly hearing about these guys you made a last minute decision to drive up to Mount Akina where The Rotary Brothers were rumored to arrive next. Throughout the entire week it was as if all that people could talk about was The RedSuns' arrival to Gunma and how they were intending on dominating this area by taking on yet another street racing prodigy nicknamed "The Ghost of Akina" who was apparently giving the mighty Keisuke a hard time lately. Sometimes you really wonder if these guys are as good as the public makes them out to be with all of these fancy titles and urban legends.

Right after your shift ended at 7 pm (curse your job for making you work during the weekend yet again), you hurriedly drove back home in order to take a shower at the speed of light then got changed into something more comfortable only to hop into your car again and start heading up to Akina. According to what the locals said, the official race would be starting at 10 pm sharp but you really wanted to be there on time just to see this Keisuke guy for yourself. If it really did turn out to be who you thought it would then you'd probably have to pinch yourself...hard. Like what were you even supposed to say if it really was him? "Hi we haven't spoken in literal years and I'm thinking that you may or may not hate me for whatever reason but I came here to see you race anyway"? Your knuckles turned a shade lighter as you gripped the steering wheel tightly, stepping onto the gas as you directed your full attention towards the road ahead you, not wanting to think about this anymore at least for as long as you were still driving.

The first thing that you noticed once you arrived and parked your car was just how overcrowded the place was. Hell, it was even hard finding a proper parking spot to begin with. There were at least 50 (maybe even more) people gathered on each side of the road, loudly and enthusiastically talking about the upcoming race and making up all sorts of scenarios about how it's going to end. A couple of them even gave you some crooked looks that you decided to not pay attention to since it was obvious that some of the people here weren't exactly fond of new faces and you certainly didn't have the mood for a fight either. Just as you were about to take a seat on the hood of your car and continue observing your surroundings, a large crowd suddenly started gathering whilst loudly cheering as soon as the familiar sound of rotary engines could be heard. In due time a line of very badass looking cars pulled up as if they totally owned this place, all of them bearing the RedSuns sticker on them. Judging by the overwhelming amounts of feminine voices screaming and cheering, it was safe to assume that these guys had quite the fanbase. However, from where you were sitting you couldn't quite see what exactly was so amazing and scream worthy about these racers and you weren't planning on getting stomped either, hence why you patiently kept sitting on your car and watched the entire scene unfold from afar.

"Where the hell is he?" A shockingly familiar voice was suddenly heard as everyone instantly quieted down. It couldn't be...

At this point you said fuck it, jumped off your car and started to approach the crowd only to be greeted by a sight that made you stop dead in your tracks. There he was, standing in all of his 5'11 glory, angrily lighting up a cigarette and just as swiftly taking a long puff from it. Your old pal that helped you cheat on various tests throughout all of your middle school and highschool years, the snappy car nerd Keisuke Takahashi himself. Next to him was a tall, dark and equally as handsome guy that seemed to radiate an eerily intellectual and calm aura which was a drastic contrast to Keisuke who was currently almost letting out smoke out of his ears. The blond didn't even seem to notice you in his mild anger episode and to be honest you were kinda glad.

"Calm down, Keisuke. There's still plenty of time before the clock strikes 10 so we shouldn't go around assuming things. He'll be here." The brunette next to Keisuke spoke in a monotonous yet calm tone.

"But what if he just decided to chicken out last minute, bro?" Keisuke harshly asked as he took yet another puff from his vice. "God, I wanna kick his ass so bad. I definitely won't lose to the same bastard twice."

Your eyes immediately widened after Keisuke's rant as your gears started to turn once more. Could that man next to him really be his brother? To be fair it wasn't easy to tell at all if that were the case. Not only did they look extremely different but they were polar opposites personality wise as well. Oh well, Mother Nature has her ways.

Shaking your haphazardous thoughts off for what was probably the 8th time today, you decided to stealthily approach the ongoing scene. Luckily, some of the people in front of you were kind enough to make just a little more space for another body so you took that opportunity and got a little closer to Keisuke and his supposed sibling. Upon closer inspection, you were pretty sure that your heart skipped a beat. You didn't even realize it at first but Keisuke really did look different than he did when you two still used to hang out. His features were sharper, his shoulders were significantly wider and his hair was somehow even spikier. Even his tone was different and way bolder than before. However, the only thing that certainly didn't change was his signature scowl that you really liked for whatever reason. Could you have really been crushing on Keisuke until now without even being aware of it? Your instinctive response would be "no" especially since you were pretty sure you virtually had no chance with the seemingly cold man so you instantly repressed each and every tiny sign of attraction that you'd subconsciously ever felt towards him, and yet your heart was currently betraying you.

You were so caught up in your own head again that you didn't even realize that Keisuke had stopped talking and was looking at you. The sudden deafening silence unsettled you which caused you to instinctively look around only to lock eyes with Keisuke who currently had what seemed like a mixture of shock and confusion plastered all over his stupidly pretty face. His mouth was slightly open, causing his cigarette to dangerously dangle over the corner of his bottom lip. If the situation wasn't so damn tense you would have honestly chuckled at the sight. Alas your body wasn't cooperating seeing that you were currently frozen in place, staring at Keisuke like a deer caught in the pop up headlights of his golden FD. 

Suddenly the blond broke the intense eye contact and turned to walk towards his car, signaling to the others that he'll be right back and throwing his cigarette butt on the ground before eagerly stomping on it then getting into his FD. He really needed to cool off and make sure that he didn't see yet another ghost. Some of the people in the crowd figured that something was up and turned to look in your direction, basically making you feel as if you were in class and the teacher named you to answer a question. You quickly made yourself small and backed away, starting to busy yourself by studying the concrete...then the starry night sky...then the nearby trees..then Keisuke's car...then...Keisuke?

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest once you noticed that his eyes were, in fact, focused on you. This time however his gaze was softer and more forgiving, almost as if he wanted to tell you a thousand words. Not even 2 seconds later you see him moving to open the door and you feel like running the fuck away once he actually steps out of the car and starts walking towards you. Luckily enough the crowd thinned out with most of the people returning to their previous spots, but you didn't fail to see the dirty look that some of the women that were still lurking around gave you once Keisuke was literally standing in front of you and studying you with an almost curious expression on his face.

"Oi." The blond suddenly gets your attention, muttering your name afterwards which almost induces you a second heart attack. "Don't just stand here and ignore me after you stared me down earlier. What are you doing here?"

Seems like he hasn't changed that much after all.

"You have some nerve, Keisuke." You finally speak up, your tone harsher than you intended it to be which visibly catches the man off guard. "First you completely stop talking to me at the end of highschool then fully cut off ties making me think that I somehow insulted you and you fucking hate me and you're still the one who says that he's being ignored? You were never really open no matter how hard I tried getting you to talk to me and I respected that but damn, you can be so oblivious sometimes!" At this point you were ranting whilst desperately trying to keep your voice as down as possible in order to not attract any more unwanted attention.

As for Keisuke, he was currently at a complete loss of words as he watched you finally take your frustration out on him and for some reason he let you do it too. He knew he acted like a total ass towards you and constantly gave you mixed signals throughout the years which is mainly why he decided to back off and focus on street racing rather than fixing his relationships. It was a bad fucking mistake to do so he knew that very well, but at the same time he thought that it was simply too late to fix it and on top of that the man didn't know how to go about it either so he just...let it be. You had all the rights to be mad at him and he graciously accepted your rage filled rant.

"Then after some more years went by I started hearing these urban legends about you and your brother taking on street racers all over Japan and I didn't even want to believe it at first. Hell Keisuke, you never even told me outright that you had a damn older brother! And now you're here getting ready for another fucking race, acting all high and mighty." You continued ranting whilst repressing tears. "Why didn't you tell me, Kei? You know I would never judge you and that I always understood you."

Your sudden use of his old nickname quite literally sent a pang through Keisuke's chest, making him finally look at you with sad eyes. At this point you weren't even angry anymore, you were just genuinely hurt at his ignorant behavior. You were unaware of just how cold it got due to a sudden breeze until you were physically shivering, mentally cursing yourself for forgetting your jacket at home in your hurried state. Why was this even happening? It was fucking summer.

You were just about to let your tears fall and walk back towards your car when Keisuke uttered your name again and it pissed you off further how easily you stopped in your tracks. 

Just as you opened your mouth in order to hit him with a snarky remark your words got caught up in your throat as the blond shrugged off his own jacket and handed it to you.

"Here, it's cold." Was all that he said with what looked like a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Not as cold as you." You replied bluntly as you snatched the jacket from his hands and threw it over your shoulders. It was significantly bigger than you and so, so warm. It smelled like tobacco with a hint of cologne and...Keisuke. You mentally cursed yourself once again for getting giddy over something like this when you were clearly still mad at him.

You were so immersed into the feeling and smell of his jacket that you didn't notice Keisuke looking at you. Your previous rebuttal really got to him even if he didn't outright show it and for the first time he truly felt as if he had an actual chance to fix this entire mess. He could only hope that it wasn't too late.

"Look..." He trailed off nervously, only tensing up more after your cold gaze landed on him again. "I know whatever I say right now won't make it up for all of these years, but I just want you to know that I am sorry for making you feel like this. I don't hate you and you're probably the only person that I ever felt close to in my life because you never judged me and always listened to whatever I had to say. It was shitty of me to treat you like this and push you away just because I wanted to focus on racing especially when I knew that you would understand it anyway. I was planning on reaching out to you eventually but everytime I tried to I got scared and chickened out like this dumbass who's supposed to race me tonight. I'm so fucking sorry and I want to make it up to you so damn bad but I also understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me."

His sudden confession left you speechless. You were expecting him to get angry with you or simply walk the fuck away, not to pour his entire stone cold heart out at you like this. Without thinking, you flung yourself towards Keisuke whose hands were mildly trembling, wrapping your arms securely around him whilst pressing your tear stained face to his chest. Visibly surprised by your reaction, Keisuke wearily placed one shaky hand on the back of your head and another on the back of your waist, holding you against his chest without another word just like that. A big part of you wanted to forgive him so bad even though he acted like a complete ass towards you, all of your repressed feelings from the past years suddenly crashing down on you as you quietly cried into Keisuke's chest, staining his shirt with your tears.

You two stood in eachother's embrace for what felt like hours until you slowly pulled away and looked him in the eyes once again only to notice just how fondly he was looking at you. You have never seen such a soft and gentle look on his face before, a drastic contrast to his usual harsh glare. In that second you decided to act before thinking for the second time tonight, leaning in just a little closer to him until Keisuke took the sign and closed the gap between you two in a chaste kiss. It felt electrifying. It was something that you have been longing to do for so many long and painful years and you felt like crying again now that it was finally happening, this time out of bittersweet joy. 

Slowly but surely you pulled away minutes later, a small smile making its way on your tear stained face.

"You have one chance. You hear me, idiot? You suddenly speak up, slight little smirk still present on your face. "Be warned though, one wrong step and your ass is out." You deadpan at the end.

Keisuke lets out a sigh of relief upon hearing this, saying your name once again in a tone as soft as his gaze. "Thank you. Thank you so fucking much, you have no idea how grateful I am that you still decided to give me another chance. I won't ever disappoint you again. I love you so much."

You let out a small chuckle at his sudden eagerness even though you were still kinda salty. "I love you too, idiot. I always did. All of these years. But you were just too dumb to see it."

"Yeah, I know. And I really am sorry, ok? Look...how about we hang out after the race is over? Just the two of us. I'm even going to take you out for lunch tomorrow if you want." Keisuke trails off, embarassment clear on his face. He was blushing way too much and he hated it. You were the only one that could ever make him act in such ways. But he'd gladly make an allowance for you and you only anyday.

"Don't think that by buying me food you're going to be excused of everything." You teasingly scold him, making the poor man swallow anxiously.

"Let me think." You continue teasing Keisuke, keeping the man on the edge further as you pretend to intensely reflect over the matter whilst tapping your chin.

"Fine. I did say you have one chance, after all."

Just as he was about to thank you again, loud engine sounds could suddenly be heard getting closer and closer as everyone in the gallery started making noise once again. Keisuke hurriedly excused himself with a hella apologetic look that made you laugh a little, swiftly planting a soft kiss on your forehead then dashing away from you and towards his car that has been patiently waiting with a brief "talk to you after the race".

Neither of you noticed Ryosuke who watched everything unfold from afar all of this time with a proud little smile. There wasn't a day where his little brother didn't mention you.


	2. Takeshi|Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your hotheaded and ambitious boyfriend takes yet another beating and, as always, turns to you for comfort.

Being together with a street racer wasn't always easy if you were being honest. Obviously you wouldn't have got together with Takeshi if you disagreed with his lifestyle choices and thought that it could potentially harm your relationship overtime. The only issue is that sometimes his mood would severely drop after taking a beating and it would require superhuman efforts from you in order to get him to at least cheer up a little bit.

Unfortunately, tonight was one of those exact nights. You were unable to attend his race against the Emperors due to your erratic work schedule (something that he immediately understood) and honestly you were kinda worrying about him giving that Takeshi kept fussing over these guys pretty much throughout the entire week, constantly telling you about just how unbeatable they are and how he's "going to put them in their place". You immediately knew that this was pretty damn serious especially since you knew how Takeshi can get a little carried away whenever he gets way too fired up over a race. His pride often clouded his judgement, resulting in him making some sort of mistake that would not only cost him plenty of cash but also his precious ego and reputation.

Not even 10 minutes after arriving home from work and taking a well deserved shower, you heard the familiar sound of keys rattling and the door being unlocked. You immediately perked up from where you were sitting on the couch and got ready to greet your boyfriend only to freeze upon locking eyes with him as the man slowly stepped into the room. There stood your poor Takeshi, his shoulders hunched and expression dark as he near instantly avoided your gaze almost shamefully. Oh...so it was this bad.

"H-Hi, Tak. How was the race?" Your voice was barely above a whisper. You were afraid of upsetting him further so you almost didn't even know what the fuck to say.

In response, Takeshi merely flicked his eyes upwards in order to look at you then just as fast closed them as he slowly shook his head in disdain, loudly sighing in the process. Just as you opened your mouth again in order to properly comfort the man this time, he suddenly started dragging his feet towards you only to crash onto the couch next to you 2 seconds later, his head instinctively landing onto the welcoming plush of your thighs that he adored so much. His sudden actions took you off guard but you quickly regained your composure, ever so gently starting to run your fingers through his hair since you knew how much this helped him calm down. And boy were you absolutely right, because the second your fingers made contact with his scalp he almost let out a full on purr.

"It didn't go so well, huh?" You slowly spoke again as you continued your ministrations to his fluffy raven locks.

Takeshi muttered something that you couldn't quite make out since his face was, after all, pressed right against your thighs and honestly he wasn't intending on changing that any soon either. In fact, he took a hold of your thighs right after saying whatever he said and only buried his face in them deeper.

You merely chuckled at his spontaneous display of silliness. "You're going to have to talk without any other restrictions in order for me to actually understand you, Tak." You said through little laughs whilst slowly lifting his head up from your lap and just as gingerly turning it so he was able to look at you. His gaze was significantly less tense than when he first arrived home and you almost sighed in relief. 

"Come on, baby. Talk to me." You encouraged your boyfriend as you ran a hand through his silky hair again, pushing it back a little in the process so there were no stray strands left in front of his forehead. Takeshi quite literally melted against your touch which earned him a little smirk from you.

"I fucking lost, that's what happened. The bastard sped past me then I ended up scraping my precious GT-R again when I tried overtaking him afterwards." Takeshi finally spoke, pain apparent in his voice. 

You gave him a sympathetic gaze as a way of wordlessly telling him to go on and the man continued his rant.

"As if that wasn't enough already, we had to give them our sticker if we lost too and the fucker cut it in half then slapped it on his ugly ass spoiler upside down. They acted all high and mighty too. Screw these guys and their damn EVOs, man!" Your frustrated boyfriend brought his hands to his face and groaned out. "Shingo is probably laughing his ass off right now. I fucked up a race and my car two times in a row. God, I'm such a fucking loser."

Even if it made you upset seeing Takeshi so torn up over a race again, you were glad that he at least seemed to calm down a little towards the end of his rant. The last time he lost to an AE86 and it nearly took you an entire week to get him to properly cheer up even though he didn't look angry in the slightest when that happened as opposed to right now. These guys must have been real assholes.

"You may be a loser, but you're my loser." You suddenly speak up as you lean in and plant a soft kiss on Takeshi's head, making the man slightly blush. You let out yet another chuckle seeing this. For someone as headstrong and seemingly imposing as him, Takeshi sure was comically easy to fluster. 

"But wait. Didn't that Shingo guy severely fuck up his car weeks ago after trying to race the AE86 kid? You shouldn't even care about what your crash maniac friend says if you ask me." You muttered out unexpectedly without realizing.

"We are not friends." Takeshi deadpaned.

You shook your head in amusement before letting out a small "uh huh" at his childish behavior only to revert back to your previous serious state just as quickly.

"I understand why you're upset but just remember that to me it really doesn't matter whether you win or lose. I can only imagine how angry you are right now, but honestly even if you were to lose 100 races in a row I wouldn't care at all because it's not like this defines you as an individual. You have a reputation to uphold yes, but I believe that you'll fix all of this overtime. Besides, I'm pretty sure that your teammates aren't mocking you for it either. I mean, you can't tell me that they haven't lost a single race in their entire life." You calmly explain whilst cupping his face tenderly. "You are my damn kickass boyfriend with an equally as kickass car no matter what happens, alright?"

Takeshi simply stared dumbly at you after you finished your little confidence boosting monologue and you thought that he might have died for a second there. You were just about to ask him if he's ok when he unexpectedly pulled you down, his lips crashing against yours in a passionate yet still gentle kiss. You immediately returned the gesture, entangling your fingers in his hair as you deepened it slightly. His own hands instinctively held your face in place as the kiss got more and more intense.

Eventually you both pulled away for air at almost the same time, heavy breathing and panting being the only sounds filling the room.

"Holy shit...I don't deserve you." Takeshi was the first to break the silence, still trying to catch his breath.

In response you just laughed again as you playfully punched his muscular arm. 

"What do you mean, silly? Of course you do. Losing one or more stupid races won't just make me suddenly want to leave you. And it's only natural that I tried cheering you up. What kinda partner would I be if I didn't?"

"You're a fucking angel. Did you know that?"

"Oh, shush! Now you're going to be the one making me blush." You rolled your eyes at his cheesiness. "But I'm serious, Tak. Just don't think about it for tonight. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah...you're right." He quietly replied as he stretched his tired limbs, taking up half of the damn couch whilst doing so. Takeshi said your name in his ordinary soft tone that you have grown so accustomed to and loved so much, each and every hint of anger and distress long gone from his features. "Thank you, babe. I mean it. I don't know what I would do without you." He gave your hand a quick squeeze right before bringing it up to his lips and pressing a quick kiss on the back of it.

His sudden sincerity and gentleness only worsened your blush and Takeshi observed that as well, which is why he currently had one of his usual shit eating grins plastered all over his face.

"For n-nothing, dummy. Now, do you want me to order takeout? I'll get you your favorite."

"Sounds great. I'm down, babe." Your boyfriend eagerly replied, now completely back to his usual goofy state.

In all seriousness though, he really is damn lucky to have you and he'll never let you forget it either.


	3. Shingo|Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shingo is being his usual obnoxious self.
> 
> (Actually based on a dream I had)

It was yet another practice night for your team, the NightKids, and everyone seemed to be doing well enough to say the least. You were the first one to go meaning that you were currently sitting on top of your car's hood as you watched the rest of your teammates enjoying themselves and chatting away whilst waiting for their own turns.

Usually practice nights would go by smoothly without any other out of the ordinary occurences happening in the process. That is if your constantly salty boyfriend, Shingo, wouldn't try throwing fists because of literally every single little detail that he deemed unfitting of the bigger picture. You have to admit you're basically clueless as to why (or how for that matter) you two ended up together giving that all the two of you would do day and night ever since you met would be to bicker and banter just because you could, poor Takeshi having literal headaches every single second he was around you and Shingo. You were pretty sure that you hated the guy (you still do actually), yet overtime this entire thing slowly but surely turned into a strange love hate relationship only to further evolve later on into straight up love...with lots of constant teasing and huge amounts of chaos to top it all off.

Speaking of Shingo, wasn't it his turn right now? It was awfully quiet around here hence why you thought this might be the case. It seemed as if he was at it for hours giving that he kept bragging to you days ago about how he'll totally beat Takeshi's time, even if by a mere second. You have heard this same speech a million times already so you didn't think much of it, rolling your eyes whenever he started talking smack again.

And so the devil shall arive once you mention his name, for Shingo's familiar red EG6 suddenly pulled up and did a swift U turn before coming to a total halt, some of the team members on the sides starting to whistle and cheer in an almost ironic manner. Before you could merely think of snickering at your teammates' over the top reaction to his delayed arrival, a very angry Shingo quickly emerged from his car then just as fast slammed the door shut behind him, beginning to noisily stomp towards the side of the road where you were currently sitting on your beloved car.

Just as you were about to ask him what the hell got him so worked up once again, you quickly took notice of some slight scratching on the side of his car that was almost obnoxiously shining due to the streetlights illuminating them from above. Oh, so this was the big problem. Again.

Jumping off the hood of your car, you began to slowly approach your still fuming boyfriend who was doing his best to avoid the amused glares of everyone else as he kept stomping away from his poor car. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed Takeshi on the side sighing whilst facepalming as he shook his head in disbelief at the wonderful sight in front of him that Shingo was. Poor guy.

"What did you do this time, you idiot?" You suddenly speak up as you desperately try stiffling a chuckle.

No answer. Shingo merely throws you a dirty glare before slowing down his steps until you end up standing right in front of him. That's when he starts avoiding your gaze by looking to the side and busying himself as he pretended to intensely study the scenery around you two.

Not putting up with his childish shit tonight, you suddenly take a hold of his chin, forcing the man to look right at you as he slightly grimaces at your unexpected gesture. You immediately notice a nasty bruise on the left part of his forehead as you gaze at his tense face, your expression softening a little.

"You should be more careful." You mutter out as you lightly touch the bruised area, making Shingo wince.

"That hurts, you know?" He finally speaks out with a slight hiss, annoyance and embarassment clear in his tone.

You think about teasing him a bit and replying with one of your usual snarky comments, and yet you ultimately choose not to. He was clearly angry with himself for messing up again so it wasn't a wise idea to piss him off further. Shrugging off your evil thoughts, you start to pat him down and check him for any other injuries which causes a few of your teammates to snicker once more. Both you and Shingo obviously notice this, the latter beginning to slightly blush.

"O-Oi, what are you, my mom?" He manages to stutter out in embarassment as you finish your airport security check.

"Actually, yes. You always end up wrecking yourself and your car like a total dumbass and I have to make sure you're fine and dandy afterwards. Not that I mind, of course." You add a slight wink to the last part, making Shingo let out one of his signature 'tsch' sounds as he looks away, pink continuing to dust his cheeks. The fact that people kept snickering and wheezing on the sides didn't help his case either.

Quickly after this entire scene unfolded, Shingo ended up awkwardly taking a seat next to you on the hood of your car as he began explaining all about how he accidentally scraped his car on a guardrail again as he tried attacking a corner more aggressively than usual. You couldn't help but let out a sigh at his recklessness once he finished his rant. It wouldn't be the first time this happened anyway. Hell, he's done way worse.

"You really need some chill, you know?" Is all that you can manage to say as you look at your now significantly calmer boyfriend.

He merely 'tsk's in response as he takes out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "It's gonna fucking cost a shit ton to-"

Shingo can't even finish his sentence properly because of you suddenly snatching his beloved vice from between his lips.

"Oi! The hell are you doing?" He asks, shocked at your sudden gesture as his eyes slightly squint in annoyance.

"I told you already. You should take it easy with this entire smoking shit. You're like 20, bro." You reply as you watch his previous annoyed glare soften up a bit. He really wants to be mad at you for "treating him like a child" and yet for whatever reason he just can't stay angry at you when all you're doing is stating facts and looking out for his well being. You keep doing this even though he acts like a total ass most of the time and he has to admit, that really does get to him, although he doesn't show it too often.

Noticing the sudden change in his expression, you smile a little as you put the cigarette down between the two of you.

"You know, you're extremely annoying but I only want you to be more careful. That's all. And you really should stop smoking so much too. Do you want your skin and organs to shrivel up by the time you hit 30?" You trail off without even realizing.

Shingo lets out a little high pitched chuckle at your sudden sincerity. You really can be way too cute for your own good sometimes, which is mainly why he enjoyed teasing you so badly all the time. He also liked that you never backed off and came up with rebuttals all the time.

"You're the annoying one here, babe." He turns his head to look at you, his signature shit eating grin that you hated (loved) so much now back on his face. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Your eyes get comically wide after hearing the last part which makes your sly boyfriend let out yet another laugh, clearly enjoying the newfound reactions that he managed to get from you with just a few words. It wasn't always that he seriously expressed himself so this really caught you off guard.

Before you could open your mouth in order to come up with a proper response, Shingo managed to sneak an arm around your waist and brought you closer to his form, shit eating grin still plastered all over his face. God did you want to punch him.

"Not only can you be obnoxiously fussy, but also hella cute. I like it. Keep it up, babe." Was all that he said before he swiftly pressed his lips to yours in a rough but loving kiss. He always had a rather rowdy way of maneuvering you around and kissing you, but the passion could still be felt nonetheless and honestly you kinda liked it anyway.

Just like that your previous murderous instincts were completely shut off as you sneaked your hands into the man's hair, slightly smirking at how he shuddered against your lips since you knew he always liked when you ran your fingers through his locks. Alas, you had to eventually break the heated kiss (that was more of a battle for dominance anyway since that's how it always ended because of Shingo's stubborn and competitive ass) in order to catch your breath. Also, a few people may or may not have been staring at you two and snickering the entire time. It was always entertaining for everyone else to see you and Shingo having your usual banter then not even 5 minutes later starting to make out.

"God...you're so fucking annoying. I hate you." You manage to blurt out through ragged breathing as you give him the stink eye because the bastard was smirking in satisfaction at how blushy he got you. Man did he love your pissed off look. It was oddly endearing if he was being honest.

"You're forgetting that you're the annoying one here, babe. And your blush is telling me this isn't how you're really feeling towards me anyway."

At this point you didn't even have the energy to argue with him anymore so you resorted to punching his arm which caused Shingo to slightly lose his balance for a second, the man laughing like a literal hyena as he quickly planted his palm down on your car's hood for support.

As much as you pretended that you were angry with him, you still couldn't help but let out a chuckle of your own. He may be an asshole, but he was your asshole.

"Seriously, though. I don't say this too often but thank you, babe. I'd be a goner without your fussy ass constantly telling me to brush my teeth and go to bed." Shingo said after he came down from his chaotic laughing fit as he moved his hand on top of yours, sincerity apparent in his voice. The shocking honesty combined with his trademark sass made you wheeze as you let your head fall on his shoulder, the man leaning his head on top of yours almost instantly. Looks like the asshole has a heart too, after all.

From a distance, Takeshi sighed in relief. You were pretty much the only one capable of taming Shingo's feral ass and the entire team couldn't be more grateful for it.


	4. Ryosuke|Wet [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which rain causes your date to take an unexpected yet extremely pleasant turn.

Ryosuke was, pretty much, the ideal boyfriend in your opinion. Not only was he caring and extremely attentive but he always made sure that you had all that you needed which often resulted in the man pampering and showering you in gifts, something that you were still getting used to since his grandious yet loving gestures never failed to make you feel all giddy akin to a highschool girl in love for the first time.

That isn't to say that all he does is take you out on fancy dates to various expensive restaurants, of course. It's just that the man simply adored you so much he felt like spending money on you even if you always told him that there's really no need for it, your cheeks red and burning whenever he shrugged off your concerns with his signature casual yet adoring smile.

Today, however, was arguably different. Due to Ryosuke being especially busy lately with his intricate street racing projects he was unable to spend too much time with you and kept feeling guilty about it deep down regardless of how many times you reassured the poor guy that it was perfectly fine. However he sincerely promised that he'll make it up to you which was exactly why you two were spending the current day together by driving around and occasionally stopping by to all sorts of different places, including your favorite cafe. You were more than happy that he finally managed to get a damn day off because to be honest you were kinda worrying for Ryosuke at times seeing how he'd constantly pull all nighters in order to think over all sorts of strategies for upcoming races, his eyes quite literally glued to his computer to the point where he would forget about his own needs. A goddamn meteor could strike the earth right by his window and the man still wouldn't flinch as he'd continue typing away on his gadget completely unbothered.

You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts by the sound of your boyfriend gently clearing his throat. You immediately blushed, feeling awkward for having spaced out on him as you two continued walking through the park whilst chatting away about whatever crossed your minds at the time.

"You seemed kinda out of it. I hope I didn't bore you with the racing details again, dear." Ryosuke quietly said with a little chuckle at the end, looking at you with his usual fond expression that he beared only around you.

"No, no! I love it when you tell me about racing, Ryu. It's just that it made me think of how busy you were lately. You really deserve some rest, you know?" You suddenly trailed off, making your boyfriend widen his eyes a bit at your adorable sincerity. Judging by the significantly wider smile that was now plastered all over his beautiful face, you were fully certain that he really didn't mind your airheadness.

All that Ryosuke did next was to gently pull you closer towards his form by wrapping a protective arm around you, planting a soft little kiss on top of your forehead in the process that made you feel giddy once again. Your boyfriend was a man of few words but that certainly did not mean that he wasn't fond of showing his adoration towards you with each and every occasion that arised.

The two of you continued your stroll for a few more minutes until you suddenly felt something wet fall onto the tip of your nose. Ryosuke seemed to notice it too, slowly raising his head and looking up at the now dull, grey sky. Just as you were about to say something regarding the matter, more and more water droplets started falling at an increasing pace which caused you to shield your head with your arm whilst mentally cursing yourself for not checking out the weather report before you left the house.

Without wasting another minute, you and Ryosuke (who took off his jacket in a heartbeat and covered you with it) hurried back towards his car that was patiently waiting in the parking lot, swiftly getting in then shutting the door behind you just as fast. Luckily you two made it just before the rain actually worsened, but that didn't change the fact that both you and Ryosuke still got soaked by the time you reached the car. You sighed in relief as you relaxed in the passenger seat of your boyfriend's stylish car, the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows outside almost lulling you to sleep if it wasn't for the fact that you and Ryosuke were currently trying to catch your erratic breathing after sprinting hand in hand through the furious rain for good minutes as if you were in a romantic drama.

"Are you alright?" Your ever so kind boyfriend breaks the silence whilst looking over to you from the driver's seat.

Turning your head to gaze at him, you open your mouth but at first nothing comes out. The sight that greeted your eyes quite literally left you speechless, to say the least. Ryosuke's hair was soaking wet, his bangs sticking to his forehead just as much as his pearl white button down was clinging to his lithe body, the outline of his pectoral muscles and abs making you almost shiver with desire in your seat. The poor guy did his best to shield you from the rain as you two practically ran back to the car yet there you were, suddenly thirsting over his impressive build instead of thanking him for reviving chivalry. To make matters worse his shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing just a tiny yet delicious bit of his collarbone area that you desperately wanted to leave marks onto. You nervously swallowed as you watched a few water droplets run down his forehead, face then neck. Fuck. 

"No! I-It's fine!" You eventually croak out. The fact that you stuttered wasn't exactly helping your case either and you practically had to force your prying eyes to land onto his face instead of basically anywhere lower. 

At this point Ryosuke had to fight a smirk upon seeing just how hot and bothered you were getting from the mere sight of him soaked by the rain. The feeling was mutual, though. He couldn't deny the fact that you yourself were looking absolutely dashing with your clothes slightly clinging to your body and your hair just a little damp, a drastic contrast to his current soaked form. And yet he decided to not give in just yet.

"I see." He starts off as his eyes roam your form just enough for you to notice. "It's a shame the rain ruined our date. What do you think we should do now, darling?"

The last part was said in a slight purr, making you practically melt. One thing that you both loved and hated at Ryosuke was the fact that he could be such a smooth bastard if he wanted to. He gets off on teasing you for hours and most of the time he doesn't even need to do much at all. Most of the time only his velvet words and lingering stares are enough to tip you over and he knows that very well.

"Actually, I have an idea." You suddenly speak up, your newfound demeanour taking Ryosuke aback. "The other day you kept telling me about how drifting in the rain can actually help enchance your technique if you do it right. Would you please show me, Ryu?"

Your eyes were as intense as they could get by the time you finished talking, staring your boyfriend dead in the eye as you waited for an answer. Ryosuke had to stop his mouth from falling agape at your sudden proposal and at the way your cute little nickname rolled off your tongue so easily that it was almost sinful. For whatever reason this suggestion along with the hungry stare that you were currently giving him was unbearably hot and you could very well notice the effect it had on him as well for your boyfriend's gaze suddenly turned fierce, effortlessly mirorring your own one as he felt a pang of desire shoot throughout his entire body upon seeing just how bold your behavior was. Sometimes you weren't even truly aware of the effect that you had on him.

Quickly regaining his composure, the ravenette swallowed as he swiftly turned the ignition key in, the familiar rumble of his FC's engine that you were so fond of immediately greeting your ears as all the indicators lit up.

"With pleasure, love." Was all that he said before putting the car in gear, revving it then just as quickly releasing the clutch, causing you to get pushed back in your seat slightly as the car launched forward. But this didn't throw you off in the slightest, in fact it only made you more excited. You fully trusted your genius of a boyfriend when it came to driving and honestly he couldn't be more glad for it. In fact, it made Ryosuke extremely happy that you both supported and understood his lifestyle, sometimes even helping him out with certain things. Besides, he looked ridiculously hot whenever he had that serious, fully focused look in his eyes while driving and you were all for it.

Not another word was spoken between the two of you as Ryosuke kept driving, the atmosphere becoming increasingly heated as Mount Akagi came into view not even 10 minutes later, your boyfriend rigorously attacking the first approaching corner as if it was second nature. Which it most likely was anyway considering that this was his home course.

What was even more astonishing, however, was the fact that you almost didn't even feel anything each time the car slid sideways, almost as if it were flying for a brief moment. Ryosuke's moves were smooth and calculated as he meticulously drifted his beloved machine through each and every slippery corner that dared challenge him and it was probably the hottest thing you've ever seen if you were being honest. The sheer amount of control he had over his car's movements even at ridiculously high speeds never failed to leave you absolutely flabbergasted.

You continued to closely watch the man's movements as he kept switching through gears and pedals and at this point your eyes weren't even bothered to flick back upwards in order to focus on what was currently happening outside. You loved the way his arm muscles would slightly tense whenever his left hand shot downwards in order to switch gears, the fabric of his button down still desperately clinging to his body and showcasing the slight outlines of his biceps that would only emerge more whenever he jerked the steering wheel in the direction that he so desired. It was almost embarassing just how bad such subtle things were turning you on but you couldn't help yourself for your boyfriend looked effortlessly sexy in general, so this was really just the icing on top of the already hella delightful cake.

This was all becoming too much and so you acted without thinking once you noticed that you two were nearing the end of the course, ever so gently placing a hand on top of Ryosuke's thigh which caused the man to almost jolt in both surprise and overwhelming desire. He certainly did not fail to notice just how intensely you kept eyeing him up and down the entire ride which is why he immediately took the sign and swiftly pulled into a dark, empty parking lot at the top of the mountain, quickly shutting off the engine afterwards.

In less than a second you were already climbing into Ryosuke's lap after unbuckling your seat belt at the speed of light while he pushed his seat backwards, causing your boyfriend to let out a tiny chuckle at the eagerness that you were displaying. You gave him no mind as you crashed your lips onto his, your hands traveling north in order to take a firm hold of his damp locks as you slightly started to grind your hips down onto his. This caused your boyfriend to grunt into the increasingly heated kiss, the corners of your mouth twitching up immediately as you felt him harden underneath you. However, your smugness was cut short once Ryosuke slithered his hands lower only to place them onto your ass in order to harshly press you down against his own arousal, causing you to let out a yelp which quickly shifted into a full on moan that was muffled by his lips as he increased his movements, his hips desperately bucking up against your clothed sex in the process.

You suddenly broke the kiss only to focus your attention on his slim yet strong neck, your eager mouth leaving reddish-purple spots that you knew were going to be hard to cover later on all over it which resulted in Ryosuke letting out a quiet little breathy moan that merely spurred you on further. You continued your ministrations to his neck then collarbone area until you greedily started to unbutton his shirt, the damp fabric that was still clinging to his body practically begging to be removed. If it weren't for the fact that you knew he valued his clothes alot you would have ripped it open.

You kept grinding down on his crotch more and more desperately as Ryosuke helped you take off your top then pants, making you whine in protest at the outrageous sight of his still clothed bottom half. Once again he smirks at your eagerness but complies nonetheless, starting to unbuckle his belt under your hungry gaze. You, however, are quick to pull the fabric down his thighs the second after, your mouth quite literally watering at the rock hard bulge in his boxers. But the both of you were already as desperate as ever and in this moment you wanted nothing more than to absolutely fuck his brains out right in his own car.

"Someone's eager." Ryosuke huffs out with yet another chuckle as he watches you hungrily eye up his erection.

"Damn right I am." You swiftly reply as you hook your fingers under the waistband of his boxers, tugging the material down in order to release his painfully hard cock, your pupils fully blown as you watch it spring free and lightly smack against his lower abdomen. This causes your boyfriend to sigh in relief, throwing his head back and offering you what was probably the sexiest view that you've ever seen in your entire life. He looked absolutely ethereal. How did you even manage to land such an absolute piece in the first place?

You wasted no time and removed your own underwear, keenly beginning to grind your bare arousal all over Ryosuke's throbbing erection that was leaking precum whilst tightly pressing your damp chest against his own one as the man let out grunt after grunt, biting his lip over and over with every movement and jerk of your hips. You could feel him growing more and more impatient as his composure started to visibly shatter and his grip on your waist became more harsh, a wordless way that you were all too familiar with of saying "I want you now".

"Shit...condom?" You manage to whimper out as Ryosuke's hips give a particular harsh jerk under you, caushing his cock to press flush against your arousal once more.

He quickly reaches into the glovebox on his left without a word, his slightly shaky hand searching around for a split second before pulling out a condom then tearing it open, easily rolling it on as you watched all of his movements with great attention akin to a predator observing its prey, practically waiting to pounce on him.

As much as you wanted to make a comment on how he was already prepared, you decided not to and instead planted your palms on Ryosuke's broad shoulders for support as you slowly began to sink down on his length, gasping out in pleasure at the feeling of the delicious stretch of its girth perfectly filling you up as if you two were truly made to fit together like the pieces of a puzzle.

"F-Fuck, love." You heard Ryosuke's shaky voice as he helped ease you down on his cock, his grip on your hips tightening with each inch you took until you finally bottomed out with a sigh, the gorgeous ravenette before you groaning at how well your walls acccommodated him. You absolutely loved whenever his stoic self would slip up and start muttering out curses during sex, a side of his so utterly disheveled yet so, so very satisfying to watch that only you and you got to know.

The sight of him like this was unbearable for you and so you almost immediately started to move, his panting and harsh grip on your hips only spurring you on as you buried your nose into his shoulder, his cock constantly hitting that spot inside you that always got your head feeling light. Having him so close to you was quite literally driving you insane as you could smell the strong musk of his manly cologne that he knew you were absolutely weak for mixed with the natural aroma of his own skin and his sweat. It was all becoming too much for you once again as you increased your pace with a drawn out whine, the raindrops outside pelting against the windows as the car jerked with each of your savage movements. Any concern regarding people driving by and seeing you two was drowned out in a flash whenever you felt the girth of Ryosuke's throbbing cock brushing against your walls in a way that had your toes curling with pleasure and your thighs spread out trembling on top of his, aching from the nearly violent way in which you were moving on top of your messy boyfriend. The car slightly shook as you two continued going at it, a cacophony of both of your moans and pants filling the air along with the vulgar squelching and slapping sounds that have grown to further fuel your arousal.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Ryosuke pants, his hands roaming all over your back as he leans in to latch his lips onto your neck, eagerly sucking bruises into your sensitive skin as if to give you a taste of your own medicine after you erratically marked up his neck earlier. You merely throw your head back in ecstasy to give him more access, letting out a strained moan at the combined feelings of his cock aggressively drilling into you and his lips harshly sucking at your abused neck which causes Ryosuke's shaft to throb inside of you once again, the man simply loving how vocal you were being. Your eyes flutter closed as you begin chanting Ryosuke's name like a prayer whilst clawing at his shoulders and back which merely serves as an encouragement for the man to get even rougher with you, his hips beginning to snap back up against yours in an utterly savage manner, your already inconsistent chanting turning into unintelligible mumbling as you clinged onto Ryosuke's body for dear life.

"So good. So fucking good, Ryu." You whimper as your nails painfully dig into his back, making him let out a strained groan that only sends another spike of desire through your body. "S-Shit. Harder, Ryu, harder!"

At this point the poor car was full on shaking because of you two practically fucking like rabbits, Ryosuke's pace becoming all the more unforgiving at your sudden begging as droplets of sweat kept running down his forehead, his eyebrows tightly knitted together and breathing shaky as he desperately kept biting his bottom lip each time you violently clenched around him because the sight of you wildly riding him like that while sobbing his name over and over in his own car was making him want to come right on the goddamn spot.

"If you keep clenching around me like this I won't be able to last too long." He pants, his fingertips roughly digging into the flesh of your hips as he anchors you on the spot and you eagerly heed his request, gladly giving him control of the pace, letting him shamelessly use you to get himself off as you rest your tired, aching thighs and look at his own disheveled form with a half lidded yet fond gaze that he immediately returns. You used this occasion and brought a hand down in order to rub yourself, your moans and mewls increasing in volume at the feeling of the two sensations mixing together.

At this, Ryosuke angles your hips in a way that has you quite literally shouting his name, the air in your lungs getting knocked out at the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation that the newfound angle offered everytime his cock mercilessly drove up into you, your body pressed flush against his. Your trembling hands find purchase into his hair once more, tugging at the dark, soft locks which quickly has Ryosuke shuddering and groaning beneath you, his thrusts becoming significantly sloppier which signaled that he was slowly nearing his high.

"Fuck, are you close?" You ask between mewls, your eyes almost tearing from the profuse pleasure that was making it very hard to talk, let alone think of anything coherent other than the delectable stretch and feeling of your boyfriend's cock pounding you like there's no tomorrow.

"F-Fuck...yes, I am. You too, love?" Ryosuke pants out, fingertips still painfully digging into the flesh of your hips which only causes your moans to increase in volume, the slight pain merely adding to the feeling as you nod your head enthusiastically. Seeing you lose it like this above him made Ryosuke's last piece of composure completely shatter apart as he let out an utterly jagged, guttural sound that almost sounded animalistic, the ebony haired male starting to slam himself into you from below at a pace that you thought was going to kill you any second, the angry, red marks on your hips deepening as his unforgiving grip got more and more tight with each of his erratic thrusts, if that was even possible anymore.

At this point all that you could do was slump over him as your eyes rolled back and your mouth opened into a silent scream, your voice now completely strained and unable of even moaning out Ryosuke's name or producing any kind of sound for that matter as you let yourself fully at his mercy, or lack of it moreof.

Seeing your usually calm and composed boyfriend give into his desires like this as he violently railed you whilst savagely panting and groaning, deep layer of sweat adorning his tensing muscles and features as he harshly slammed you down on his length while just as roughly and relentlessly pistoning his hips up into your abused entrance was seriously the hottest thing ever and it never failed to make you come almost immediately after his untamed side started to bear its fangs. He was usually painfully gentle with you, loving to take his time and whisper words of affirmation and adoration against your skin the entire time as he slowly but surely fucked you with intense passion. But other times (mostly when he was pent up like now) he would suddenly let loose midway through without warning and throw off your entire rhythm, his expression and overall appearance utterly wild as his brain commanded him to let out his frustration, fucking you in a way that had your entire legs aching afterwards and your throat sore and scratchy from screaming out every second. There was nothing better for him than you quite literally sobbing out his name and begging him to go harder as he pounded into you while manhandling you around like you were a mere ragdoll, and you fucking loved every single bit of it which merely fueled Ryosuke more.

His unforgiving pace coupled with his unfiltered, absolutely shameless panting and hissing were driving you insane as you started to violently clench around his length, your eyes fluttering shut and your limbs jelly as you felt his cock throbbing inside of you more and more. Ryosuke's tense back and shoulders were covered in crimson marks from your constant scratching and clawing, a gaudy reminder of just how carried away both of you got that was going to persist for a good amount of weeks.

"S-Shit-oh, fuck, I'm coming, Ryu! I'm coming!" You erraticaly chant as you desperately hold onto his strong shoulders for dear life for the millionth time today, your eyes completely rolling back again.

"Me too, darling. M-Me too." Was all that he said before finally spilling into the condom with a full blown moan of your name after a few more sloppy yet still rough trusts, your own high following suit as you whined out while desperately clenching and unclenching against his cock. You were certain that you saw his own eyes roll back for a split second before your own closed as your release washed over you, a sight so unforgettable and ridiculously hot that you swear only intensified your orgasm.

Both you and Ryosuke slumped as you tried catching your breath, his graciously long fingers gently stroking your hair as you did your best to come down from what was probably one of the most powerful orgasms you (and him) ever had. Despite your current state and location, neither of you made any attempt at moving or getting dressed yet due to how exhausted you were and instead decided to silently lie in eachother's hot embrace as you calmly listened to the torrential rain outside. You were hella grateful for the fact that the water droplets on the windows were slightly obstructionating the view inside of Ryosuke's car, to say the least.

You could hear Ryosuke's racing heartbeat that matched your own one as you gingerly leaned your head against his chest, a fond smile creeping onto your lips as your boyfriend placed his chin on top of your head while still continuing to stroke your locks.

"That was amazing." You eventually huff out as you look up to your beloved with a fucked out yet soft expression.

In response, Ryosuke lets out a breathy laugh that you find absolutely adorable as he lovingly smiles down at you and plants a gentle kiss on your sweaty forehead. "Didn't know a little rain could get you going so bad, darling. Can't say I didn't enjoy seeing you like that, though."

You playfully smack his shoulder whilst wheezing and rolling your eyes, a slight blush that you couldn't quite decide if it was caused by wildly fucking just a few minutes ago or because of Ryosuke's slightly teasing tone adorning your cheeks.

"Uhh...Ryosuke?"

"Hm?"

"We should probably get going. I think I can see your teammates rolling by."


	5. Shingo|Brat [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shingo talks smack as always but this time it comes back to bite him in the ass twice as hard.

You could easily call yourself a patient person most of the time but everyone had their limits, of course. You were currently standing on the sidelines as you watched yet another overdramatic Oscar worthy scene unfold featuring one hell of a salty protagonist also known as your boyfriend, also known as Shingo Shoji. You were fully aware of his utterly untamable habit of talking shit literally all the time and usually you were able to at least overlook it if not entirely ignore it solely for the wellbeing of your own brain cells, but tonight turned out to be entirely different. It was as if some kind of entity took over the man's body, making him spew out insult after insult. This continued for literal hours to the point where both you and your teammates felt as if you were witnessing a toddler throwing tantrum with his mother at the store over a totally ridiculous reason. Which summed up Shingo perfectly, mind you.

"There's no need for two downhill specialists, ya hear me? And besides I'm clearly better than you because I totally wrecked that guy yesterday with my little challenge after you lost to him like a goddamn idiot. What kinda leader are you anyway, Takeshi?" You hear your lovely boyfriend mockingly laugh in the distance.

You pitied Takeshi, you really did. The poor guy put up with Shingo's bullshit on a daily basis hence why you were absolutely positive that he had nerves and balls made out of the finest quality of steel to exist.

The usually unbothered Takeshi was visibly getting more and more pissed as Shingo kept mocking him while the rest of the NightKids members watched it go down with tense expressions plastered all over their faces, unable to intervene in the slightest due to the fear of irritating Shingo further. Nakazato wasn't the type to take his teammate's ridiculing to heart, and yet tonight you could clearly observe his bottom lip trembling with anger and his hands lightly shaking with each insult that came out of your boyfriend's mouth. And truth be told, you were kinda starting to get annoyed yourself.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Shingo. If it wasn't for your handicap challenge I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have won a good amount of the races that you supposedly aced in the past. Yesterday's race included, by the way." Takeshi suddenly retorted, voice as harsh as his current expression.

Some of the guys let out a quiet "oooh" at Takeshi's rebuttal which caused Shingo to violently whip his head around towards them, the group of men instantly shutting up the second they spotted the murderous glare on his face. You really would have laughed your ass off if this happened in another context.

"You talkin' mad shit for someone who wrecked their car twice in a row and who also made us hand over our sticker to that one EVO team weeks ago. Honestly, you sound kind of jealous if you ask me." Shingo said as he turned back to Takeshi who was now fuming, his tone dripping with venom. "Not my fault you're not as creative and smart as me when it comes to racing. Oh, and at least I can actually beat most of my opponents."

This finally managed to tick both you and Takeshi off, the latter tightly clenching his fists as he almost bit his cigarette in half due to his jaw tensing up in pure anger at the sight of Shingo's malicious grin.

"Enough." Your voice suddenly cuts through the short lived silence as you start approaching the two males. Both Shingo and Takeshi turn towards you, surprise clearly present on their faces at your spontaneous outburst.

"You." Your finger accusatorily points towards Shingo as you keep walking. "Shut the fuck up already. What are you, 5? Stop throwing temper tantrums and step off that damn pedestal." Your tone is unusually aggressive, making your boyfriend squint in both confusion and annoyance. One thing you knew all too well was that he absolutely hated being embarassed and put in his place while out in public, but at this point he was the only one making a fool of himself and you had to intervene.

You finally reach the two men and put your hands on your hips as you stop in front of Shingo and stare him down assertively. Surprisingly enough, he didn't dare say a thing at the sight of your pissed off face, instead starting to avoid your furious gaze akin to a child getting scolded by their parent.

With a brief sympathetic gaze towards Takeshi who at the moment was desperately trying to calm himself down, you suddenly snatched Shingo by his sleeve and started dragging him into the direction of your car. The man immediately started to protest but you gave him no mind as you kept pulling him along like he didn't weight anything.

"Oi! The fuck do you think you're d-doin -" His sentence was cut short as you opened your car door and quite literally threw him inside, the poor man landing in the passenger's seat with a small "oof" sound.

"We're leaving." Was all that you said before getting in and turning on the engine, completely ignoring the fact that you left Shingo's car behind. Not like he's gonna die if he didn't drive back his Civic for one night.

"Get fucked, Shingo!" You suddenly hear what sounds like Takeshi's voice yelling out from outside just as you're about to take off. The rest of your teammates start snickering and wheezing, making Shingo tremble with sheer anger for the 10th time tonight.

You roll down your window whilst letting out some chuckles of your own at the chaotic behavior of everyone else as Shingo keeps gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Don't worry, will do!" Was all that you say to Takeshi while poking your head out of your car, shit eating grin plastered all over your face.

Putting your car in gear, you take off immediately after as Shingo sticks his arm out and gives Takeshi the middle finger while you two drive away and eventually disappear from your teammates' field of view and into the first corner. Unbeknownst to you, Takeshi and pretty much everyone else let out a sigh of relief after your gremlin of a boyfriend was finally gone, well deserved silence washing over their still ringing ears.

Speaking of silence, not one word was said between you and Shingo as you tensely kept driving into the direction of your apartment. Which is exactly why you failed to notice the sly glares and smirks that he constantly kept throwing towards your direction from the side, you being hellbent on strictly focusing onto the road ahead of you. The man didn't dare utter out a single snarky comment and instead opted for silently observing you, the muscles in your arms flexing and unflexing rhythmically as you drove just a little bit more aggressively than usual, your cheeks slightly flushed from yelling at him and wrestling with his body weight earlier and your eyebrows tightly knitted together as you did your best to entirely ignore him. Well he'll be damned. You were fucking hot.

In no time you two arrived at your destination, the tension still clearly lingering into the air even as you and your eerily silent partner entered your apartment. This time, however, you didn't fail to take notice of just how intensely Shingo was staring at you mere seconds ago as you were fumbling with the keys to the door of your living quarters, you cocking an inquisitive eyebrow towards him as soon as your orbs locked with his own insistent gaze. What the hell did he even want now?

You continued ignoring him as you walked through your home, paying his prying eyes no mind as you went straight to the bathroom. You really needed a moment to cool off before you attempted to have an actual conversation with your bitch of a boyfriend and that's exactly what you decided to do as you quickly turned on the shower and hopped in, closing your eyes and letting the warm water wash away each and every hint of anger from your exhausted body and mind.

After what felt like hours you finally emerged from the bathroom clad in just a pair of underwear and your favorite robe over it only to notice that Shingo was nowhere to be found. For a swift second you internally panicked, thinking that maybe you were just a little too harsh on your beloved. Your eyes frantically skimmed around the living room then the bedroom as you quietly called out his name, your fingers nervously gripping at the thin material of your robe.

Oh god, what if you angered him further and he decided to just walk out on you -

"I'm here." You suddenly hear Shingo's voice coming from the kitchen and you practically bolt into said direction only to stop dead in your tracks the second his form appears before your gaze.

There stood your snide boyfriend, muscular arms folded in front of his body as he leaned against the counter with his usual smug smirk adorning his cunning features. But that wasn't what initially made the blood completely drain from your face as you froze in place, no no. Whilst you were showering, the fucker took the time to pull his hair up into a slightly messy topknot, a few stray strands framing his face as he kept grinning at you in a way that made your insides boil. He knew very well that seeing his hair like this always made you weak and he puposefully took advantage of it. As if that wasn't enough already, he also made sure to put on an outrageously thin t shirt that basically allowed you to clearly see the outlines of his pectoral muscles, his collarbone crudely poking out from beneath that equally as sinful low v cut which only caused your already decreasing sanity to drop even more.

This was it. You were now fully convinced that the bitch was literally asking for it.

"What's wrong, love? Cat got your tongue?" He sweetly coos at you, eyes crinkling as his grin widens at your visibly flushed expression. The fact that he had his forearms out on display for you folded against his chest like that wasn't exactly helping your case either.

"You're staring, you know? See anything you like?" You heard Shingo teasing you again, chesire grin prevalent as he cocked his head slightly, his dark, amused eyes never leaving your form once nor stopping their constant analysis of your robe's pencil thin material. The absolute nerve of this motherfucker had your jaw clenching in frustration once more.

You decided that enough was enough for the second time tonight. You were going to wipe that obnoxious smirk off his face and put him in his goddamn place.

That is exactly why you suddenly took a firm hold of him once again, dragging the smug fucker towards the bedroom then throwing him onto the bed as you kicked the door shut behind you, instantly starting to climb on top of him the second his body landed onto the soft mattress with a little squeak that you were certain it wasn't caused by the bed.

"Ohh, saucy. What's gotten into you, babe?" Shingo's tone is sickly sweet as you roughly straddle his hips. Unfortunately for you the motherfucker absolutely got off at the sight of you being pissed, twice as much if he was being the cause of your anger. It was his ultimate kink.

Your dig your nails slightly into his chest through the paper thin material of his t shirt that he already (and unfortunately) wore around the house many times before, the man letting out a little grunt that merely spurred you on.

"Shit, baby. Am I really that hot with my hair like this that you feel like fucking m - oh!" You don't even let him finish his sentence as you give a sudden harsh grind down against his hips.

"Don't flatter yourself, Shingo." You start off slowly, tone dangerous and hands dragging all over his chest as you look down at his still smirking form. "I'm going to put your ass in place for being such an annoying little bitch all day long."

An even bigger grin spreads across his features at your bold words which only serves to infuriate you further. You grit your teeth in frustration as you lean over him, one hand shooting up to grip at his ridiculously attractive topknot and the other supporting your weight as you stare him dead in the eye, your lips hovering over his dangerously close to the point where your hot breath was fanning against them. Not only does your previously confident boyfriend let out a slight whine at this, but you swear you can feel his cock twitch in anticipation inside his pants too which immediately inflates your ego. Now it was your turn to smirk.

"You're such a fucking brat." You hiss before your lips collide with his, the man instantly biting at your bottom one just to tick you off more which only causes your grip on his hair to further tighten. This time Shingo straight up moans, the sound muffled by your lips as you gladly take this occasion to slip your tongue into his mouth. Much to your surprise however your boyfriend almost immediately becomes putty in your hands and drops any attempt at overpowering you, letting your tongue completely dominate his as you kiss him more and more hungrily.

When you eventually pull away a string of saliva is connecting your lips together, the sight of this combined with the half lidded stare Shingo was giving you and the way in which his chest rose and fell due to his erratic breathing was seriously messing with your head, heat immediately rushing down to your lower area at how wrecked the man beneath you already looked. And you barely even did a thing to him.

"Is this all you got, babe? Where's your enthusiasm now?" Shingo suddenly taunts again, that annoying smirk reappearing on his face as he snaps you back to reality. The murderous stare that you immediately gave him coupled with the delicious image of your thighs straddling his hips on top of him was enough to have his length twitching with desire once more. You could feel him hardening underneath you more and more as he alternated between staring at your angry features then at the tense muscles in your arms and legs, making you absolutely livid.

Suddenly, you slide a hand up towards his neck and give it a tiny squeeze, not too tight but not too light either as a way of wordlessly warning him to behave to which Shingo almost chokes upon feeling your fingers gripping around his throat. The corners of your mouth curl up once you feel his Adam's apple bob as he nervously swallows, charcoal eyes fixated on your intense expression that he swears could rip through him at any moment now.

"I'm going to wreck you so hard you won't even be able to speak with that dirty mouth of yours anymore by the time I'm done, Shingo." The way in which his name rolls off your tongue is almost sinful, your voice practically a purr as he swallows again under your palm that was still tightly pressed against his throat.

Noticing that he isn't trying or saying anything dirty anymore, you take this occasion to slowly release his throat as you start grinding your own arousal that was only covered by your underwear against his now fully erect length, swiftly leaning in and nibbling all over his neck in places that you knew will be near impossible to hide. As much as he wanted to comment on it, Shingo's body was currently betraying him because not a single coherent word came out of his mouth except for the little moans he was letting out as you painted his neck in intricate shades of red and purple. His hands slowly but surely crept up your thighs until they reached your hips, taking a firm hold of them as his eyes fluttered shut at the continuous feeling of your teeth nibbling the abused skin of his neck and your tongue soothing the angry marks afterwards, your hips rhythmically grinding down againt his in a way that had his head feeling light.

Shingo was way too lost in his own world of sensations to notice you subtly reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a very familiar object from it. Only when he heard the sharp sound of said object and felt your soft fingers wrap around his wrists in order to bring them together in front of him did his eyes snap open in shock.

"What are you staring at, Shin?" You innocently ask once his comically wide eyes fall on the roll of gum tape that you were currently holding in your right hand, almost as if you were flaunting it while your other hand was tightly holding his wrists together. Any trace of smugness was long gone from his features, Shingo's mouth falling agape because he truly was at a severe loss of words, something extremely uncharacteristic for him.

His over the top reaction merely earns him an amused chuckle, your dangerous eyes glinting with mischief. "I did say I was gonna put your bratty ass in place, no? You keep boasting about and imposing your little terms all the time, so why don't we do this according to my own rules this time?"

All that Shingo could do was stare dumbfounded at your borderline evil expression as you kept looking down at him whilst lightly dangling the roll on your finger in an utterly provocative manner. He was afraid that his voice would betray him if he tried muttering anything, the man slowly nodding his head instead as he felt his length twitching again inside his pants. 

Not once in his life did Shingo imagine that he'd be in this current position and that his own "terms" would come back to bite him in the ass. But was he complaining? Absolutely not. The fact that you could play very dirty when you wanted to was why he even took a liking to you in the first place.

You wasted no time and swiftly helped him take off his t shirt then eagerly taped both of his wrists together, admiring the final product with a proud look on your face shortly after your work was done. As much as he annoyed you earlier, you couldn't deny that the sight of his surprisingly defined muscles straining as he was already squirming and writhing underneath you at the feeling of having his hands immobilized in front of him was causing you to get ridiculously turned on. 

God, it made you want to absolutely wreck him.

And that's exactly what you were intending on doing tonight.

"You aren't getting out of this until you learn to behave properly, got it?" You say in an almost sadistic manner and Shingo instantly nods his head enthusiastically. At this point all that he cared about was feeling your heavenly touch and nothing else, his snarkiness and crude, bratty ways only a very exasperating thing of the past now.

You smile in satisfaction at the glorious sight before you, his newfound obedient behavior pleasing you to no extent. 

"Looks like you're finally listening. Such a good boy..." You slowly whisper whilst leaning over him until your lips are right by his ear. "...Shingo."

And just like that he wants to come on the spot, the man letting out a shameless whine at the way your teeth lightly nibble on his earlobe after you coo his name. The new pet name visibly has him losing it and you smirk at just how comically easy he is to fluster despite having such a big, filthy mouth.

You decide to have just a tiny bit of mercy, slowly snaking your hands down until you're pulling down his pants and discarding them on the floor behind you. Shortly after you untie your own robe, sliding the material off under your boyfriend's desperate, hungry gaze. For a second Shingo thinks that he's finally going to get what he oh so badly wants, his hips jerking up in an attempt to get more friction now that both of you were only in your underwear. 

Wrong move.

This earns him an almost painful grip to his dick, your hand mercilessly squeezing his rock hard erection through the material of his boxers as he lets out a strangled moan.

"What did I say earlier, brat?" You ask, your tone as harsh as your current grip on his cock.

"T-To behave. F-Fuck, oh shit." Shingo gasps. "I'll be g-good. I'm s-sorry, oh, fuck."

Pleased with his little apology, you release his dick and he almost sighs in relief.

"You want it that bad, huh?" You quietly ask as you watch a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. Once again, Shingo nods in response with a hilariously desperate expression.

"Beg for it." You nonchalantly say as you slide down his body until your face is right by his clothed erection.

"W-What?" Shingo's voice is hoarse.

"You heard me. Be a good boy and beg, or else you ain't gettin' shit." You repeat yourself a little more aggressively this time as you prop your head on your hand, watching the tent in his underwear intently as you slide a tentative finger along the length of it which causes Shingo to quite literally choke as he desperately tries not to buck his hips up.

"Shit, p-please, babe. Please give it to me, I need you so fuckin' bad." His voice cracks at the "I need you" part, despair taking over him even more when he sees that you're clearly not satisfied with his begging.

"What exactly do you want me to do to you, Shin?" Your tone is uncaring as you continue busying yourself by watching his painfully hard cock while simultaneously dragging your finger along it in an up and down motion, occasionally teasing the head by drawing circles against it just to fuck with the man further. There was also a growing wet spot on his underwear and it really did things to you, if you were being honest. Just a little more.

"Fuck, come on!" Your deadly eyes immediately shoot up in order to meet his own eager ones and Shingo changes his previously demanding tone in a panic, afraid of upsetting you further. "Please, babe. Please just fuck me already. I want to be inside of you so fuckin' bad, please."

You hum, your expression softening as you hook your fingers under the waistband of your boyfriend's boxers and he lets out yet another whine at the feeling of his cock finally being released, the length of it almost making you salivate as it stood tall and proud before your eyes. But you couldn't let it show, of course.

You gingerly wrap your hand around his cock and give it a few tentative pumps which is pretty much all that it takes to send the poor man into an absolute frenzy, Shingo's voice already strained as he loudly moans out your name in a way that has heat bubbling up into your lower area once more. You continue jerking him off at an increasing pace as you watch his eyes roll and mouth hang open in a failed attempt to moan, more and more of his thick, ebony locks falling out of the topknot that you (not so) secretely loved so much.

You suddenly felt his hips thrust up into your fist rather roughly so you instinctively slowed down your movements causing Shingo to whine in protest as he looked up at you pleadingly, strands of his disheveled hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and chest heaving.

"Don't you dare come." Is all you say to him as your pace becomes excurciatingly slow, Shingo letting out a cacophony of moans and whimpers that shot straight to your arousal.

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep your composure as you watched your boyfriend coming apart just by your hand. The sounds he was currently making coupled with the sinful image of his sweaty body writhing and squirming around was becoming pretty much unbearable, your hungry gaze raking over his tensing abs each time his hips slightly shot up again.

You decided that enough was enough. You suddenly release Shingo's length from your hand which makes him whine again at the sudden loss only to shut up as soon as he sees you reaching into the bedside drawer for the second time tonight in order to quickly pull out a condom, keenly rolling it down his length immediately as his eyes light up.

"Don't forget who's still in charge, Shin." You remind him as he nods his head with a hoarse little "yes", his eyes raking over your delicious form as you almost too eagerly position your hips above his length while gripping and aligning it with your entrace at the same time. 

He wanted nothing more than to touch you, to dig his fingertips into your hips as he roughly slammed into you from below while you shouted his name over and over like a twisted prayer until that was all you could say and think of, to drag his greedy palms along the curvature of your waist and back that he adored so much as you shivered underneath his touch. But he knew he'll have to be a good boy for you in order to let him do that.

Shingo's racing thoughts are quickly drowned out the second you sheath him to the hilt in a single motion, the man not even bothering to contain the drawled out lewd whine that escapes his lips at the blissful sensation of your walls accommodating his throbbing cock. At this point he was desperately trying not to come on the spot again, the feeling of being deliciously buried deep inside of you now the only clear and coherent thing in his mind.

As for yourself, it took every ounce of your willpower and self control in order to not let out a shamelessly loud moan as you felt the all too familiar stretch of your boyfriend's length that never failed to knock the air out of your lungs. Not wanting to break character, you instead chose to busy yourself by studying each and every inch of Shingo's sweaty and slightly trembling body while you waited to completely adjust to his size.

You were suddenly brought back to earth by the feeling of Shingo shifting underneath you in what you deemed as an impatient manner, the man looking up at you with borderline puppy eyes as he wordlessly begged you to end his suffering and just move already.

"Patience, baby." You cooed with a tiny smirk upon taking notice of his fervid expression, planting your palms flat against his hot chest while leaning forward just enough to allow you to tentatively roll your hips on top of his a few times. As expected, this immediately elicits a strangled groan from Shingo who feels as if he's going to straight up cry if you keep on unrelentingly teasing him.

Luckily you decide to be merciful for the second time in a row as you unexpectedly begin to straight up slam down on his aching length whilst desperately biting your bottom lip in order to silence the moans and gasps that were slowly but surely threatening to come out, your eager hips starting to build up a steady rhythm while the man beneath you blabbered inconsistencies and curses, his eyes fluttering shut due to the overwhelming bliss that your soft, clenching walls oh so kindly offered him.

You continued to enthusiastically ride Shingo as your fingernails dug into his hips almost painfully, pinning them down just to make sure he wouldn't try anything, your already merciless pace increasing with each passing second akin to the absolutely wicked sounds your dear partner kept producing everytime your hips slammed back down on his and buried his cock to the hilt in the process which kept sending the man into an utter frenzy due to not even being able to touch you.

You could literally see your boyfriend coming apart beneath you and it was giving you the biggest power trip that you had ever experienced in your entire life. The way in which he kept moaning and whimpering as he erraticaly begged you to let him touch you each time you clenched around him just a tiny bit more harshly than before, his hoarse voice straining with a chaotic, contradictory mix of despair and desire whilst whining out your name as he almost pathetically squirmed beneath you like he actually had a chance at ripping the scandalous restraints around his wrists that he could swear were taunting and mocking him just like he did to so many people before. it was absolutely addicting.

All of this coupled with the wicked expression that was adorning your features as you wildly rode him and basically used him like nothing more of a toy in order to get yourself off was messing with his mind in ways that he never knew were possible.

It was all becoming unbearable and he just had to do something.

Which is exactly why in the following second you let out an embarrassingly loud sound that consisted of a mixture of a gasp and a moan as you felt Shingo's hips violently shoot up, not even your firm grip on them being able to tame his sudden, savage movements.

"F-Fuck, Shingo! W-What the hell are you doing?" You manage to croak out through gasps as his merciless pace easily catches up to yours and almost overthrows the entire rhythm that you had been building until now.

Shingo merely lets out another moan when you violently clench around him on purpose as your hand shoots up to his throat again, this time squeezing significantly harder than before as you feel another rush of heat surge through your entire body when his pulse increases against your palm, your teeth gritting in both annoyance and pleasure as you lean over him and support your weight with your other hand because you're certain his insane movements would be enough to kill you if you didn't have some sort of leverage.

"I-I'm sorry, baby. I just can't take it anymore. You're so fucking h-hot- ah!" You tighten the grip around his throat while you watch his eyes completely roll back as he chokes on his words, a sight so erotic you're almost not even mad anymore.

"You desperate, horny f-fucking bastard. You just couldn't wait a little more, could you?" You manage to hiss as you fought back more moans and you swear that you saw Shingo nod a little, his movements limited due to your nimble fingers still being firmly wrapped around his throat.

Shingo tries mumbling something that you can't quite make out and you're not sure if it's because of him being absolutely fucking wrecked or due to you losing your own shit with each harsh jerk of his hips, your sanity and self control slowly slipping away whenever you felt the tip of his twitching length repeatingly hitting that one spot inside of you that had you seeing stars.

You decide that it was more than enough for the both of you as you shakily start lowering yourself over Shingo until your chests are pressed flush against eachother, gently letting go of his throat in the process and burying your face into the crook of his neck as you start biting at his skin in an attempt to silence yourself once more, his thrusts not easing up in the slightest.

Shingo suddenly says your name, making you look up at him expectedly as if you already knew what he was gonna say.

"Let me touch you. Please, babe, please. I've been so fucking good until now, p-please."

You act without thinking as you lean over and grab a pair of scissors that was lying on the bedside, Shingo's pupils now fully blown as he watches you struggling to cut the tape around his stinging wrists while he continues to pound into you from below.

You eventually manage to succesfully cut it then throw the scissors away, but not without lightly grazing his skin which has him absolutely losing it once again, the slight pain only adding to the already overwhelming sensation that he was feeling, Shingo's eyes quickly rolling back in pure ecstasy.

Just as you were about to comment on his masochistic behavior, his now free hands shot up in order to grip at your hips at the speed of light which had you gasping in both surprise and slight pain at his unforgiving hold, the absolutely untamed expression on his face insanely alluring as he savagely drilled into you making you clench around him as you desperately clawed at his chest, abdomen, arms and basically any surface that you could hold onto in order to not lose your balance.

You could clearly tell that you horribly riled up the poor man by his harsh hold on your hips and thighs, his hands skimming all over your body and gripping hard enough to leave some bruises and marks, his previous moans and whines now turning into full on animalistic noises as he slowly felt his release approaching. 

At this point you were at his total mercy but you weren't exactly complaining either giving that all of the teasing and mind games took their toll on you as well so it was safe to say that you didn't even give a fuck anymore. You just wanted to feel your sweet release as you clenched and unclenched around your feral boyfriend's cock. 

You were silencing yourself no more, your erratic moaning and gasping music to Shingo's ears as he kept pounding into your abused entrance whilst watching your expression twist into blissful agony, his name and a pletora of colourful curses constantly spilling from your velvety lips as he slithered a hand down in order to rub your arousal.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Such a good boy, Shingo." You gasp out, the two sensations easily overwhelming your whole body to the point where your toes were curling with pleasure as the movements of your hips above your partner's own ones got significantly sloppier.

The praise combined with your high pitched whining caused Shingo to let out a ragged groan as he landed a harsh slap to your ass, slightly smirking at the surprised gasp and fucked out yet still pissed glare you gave him as he gingerly soothed the now red area with his palm. 

He loved pretty much everything about you, but there was just something about your angry expression that never failed to immediately get him going.

And that's exactly what was currently happening, Shingo's movements now out of sync as he struggled to keep his eyes open, moans and curses that were slowly increasing in pitch coming out of his mouth, signaling that he was closer than ever.

"That's it, baby." His eyes instantly shoot open when he hears your weak voice sweetly whisper out to him whilst your teeth lightly nibble on the skin of his already bruised neck.

"Come for me, Shingo."

That's all that it takes to finally tip the man over, Shingo's entire body trembling as he reaches his high, spilling into the condom with a roar of your name that immediately causes your own orgasm to violently hit as you convulse on top of your boyfriend who eagerly helps you ride through it, your eyes completely rolling to the back of your head as you quite literally whine his name out like your life depended on it.

Both of you immediately went limp, your body crashing on top of Shingo's as you struggled to catch your breathing. Since you weren't able to speak yet, you resorted to observing the male beneath you who was panting like crazy, deep layer of sweat covering his burning skin and hair now completely coming out of the topknot that it was previously put in. 

He looked, for lack of a better word, completely fucked out.

"I could have sworn you were making an attempt at my life back there, babe." Shingo finally breaks the silence, a tired grin making its way on his features as he starts to lightly stroke your cheek, causing you to hide a smile (that he feels on his skin anyway) against his chest. "Did you plan the entire tape shit too?"

"Mmm...maybe I did. That's what you get for acting like a total ass and riling me up."

In response, Shingo merely lets out one of his usual high pitched chuckles that you both love and hate (depending on the situation) as he wraps his arms around you and presses your sweaty bodies together even more tightly, looking down at you with a surprisingly fond yet still teasing expression.

"If that means you're going to fuck my brains out like this everytime then I'll gladly keep pissing you off, babe."

"Still as annoying as ever, I see." You chuckle as you smack his chest while simultaneously shimmying out of your boyfriend's grasp (and off his dick) who was now cackling again in order to head to the bathroom to take a second shower, his laugh only intensifying in volume once he sees you stumbling over your own feet slightly.

It's your turn to laugh as you grab a pillow and swiftly turn around whilst throwing it towards Shingo's direction, bolting out of the bedroom and into the bathroom the second you see it hit him square in his overly smug face.


	6. (Request) Takeshi x Fem! Reader|Date Night [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a seemingly usual and innocent date night quickly escalates into something far more spicy.
> 
> (This is a Wattpad request btw)

One of the many things that you absolutely loved at your boyfriend, Takeshi, was how unpredictable he could be. He was the type to call you at entirely random times in order to ask you to tag along with him simply to fuck around the city or go driving in locations that neither of you had ever been to before. Hell, one time he even straight up called you at 3 am (albeit very shyly) to go raid local grocery shops with him then hang out around parking lots until the sun rose just because he couldn't sleep that one night after racing a rather nasty individual. And you being you, of course that you happily aided your beloved in doing just that. 

This was, in short, what you two would usually call a "date". Well, besides the numerous run of the mill rendez vous at the local cafe.

Which is why you were all the more surprised once your boyfriend had excitedly called you a few hours ago in order to invite you over to his place. Yet you weren't exactly complaining either since the mere idea of spending a full night over at Takeshi's place and cuddling on the couch whilst munching on your favorite takeout foods together as a shitty, cheesy movie kept playing the entire time was enough to make you feel butterflies flying all around inside your stomach. Not to mention that you had never properly been to his place before, so this really was borderline nerve wrecking.

Not even an hour later you were already standing in front of Takeshi's apartment door, your eager boyfriend almost immediately answering and crushing you into one of his signature bear hugs as he lovingly spun you around whilst pressing a chaste kiss on your lips as a way of greeting you. 

Honest to God, your jaw nearly dropped to the damn floor once your boyfriend's casual yet absurdly attractive form met your eyes and since then you kept wrestling with your own thirsty, overly sinful thoughts that only resurfaced even more chaotically whenever you'd catch a glimpse of his well built form underneath the outrageous fabric of his clothes that were oh so unfairly obstructionating your hungry gaze from the good bits.

As of now you were sitting onto the couch inside the rather small yet cozy living room of your boyfriend's apartment as you desperately tried busying yourself by either absentmindedly watching whatever was currently on at the tv or simply letting your eyes skim over the manga and car magazine filled shelves on the walls as you waited for Takeshi, who was currently fixing you both some drinks in the kitchen, to return. You didn't even realize that you were smiling more and more as you kept looking around the room. In your opinion, whatever objects and items a person keeps around their house can tell alot about them, Takeshi being no exception. One could easily tell that he wasn't the reading type, his apartment instead being full of foreign action comics, mangas and lots, lots of car merch. Any idiot could easily be able to tell what a huge car nerd the man was. It was absolutely adorable.

"Someone's in a good mood." You hear a deep chuckle behind you as you instantly whip your head around, Takeshi's dark, amused eyes meeting your own shy ones as a light shade of pink slowly but surely creeps onto your cheeks.

"Sure am. Your little car magazine collection and posters are cute. Especially the Skyline ones." You cheekily reply as you snatch a glass from Takeshi's hand, barely containing your own laugh seeing how now it was his turn to blush.

"T-Thank you, babe. You know me." Takeshi lightly stumbles over his own words as he nervously scratches the back of his neck with a small yet embarassed smile. 

But he knew he had nothing to worry about anyway. You completely understood and even supported his passion for cars and overall lifestyle, something which he greatly appreciated.

The couch cushions suddenly whine in protest as Takeshi takes a seat next to you, a fond smile quickly making its way onto your features at the feeling of his weight next to you and his strong arm lovingly draping around your shoulders, bringing you closer to his warm form in the process. You merely slump, letting your head fall to the side and onto his chest as you take a sip from your drink, enjoying the intense warmth and comfort radiating from Takeshi's significantly bigger form. This gave you the perfect occasion to take in the fresh, manly scent of his cologne which only fucked with your already raging hormones further. It was becoming increasingly difficult to contain yourself, to say the least.

Your food arrived in due time and for the next few hours all that you and your boyfriend did was marathon terrible and overly cheesy movies just so you two could constantly make fun of them and laugh at the cheap acting and borderline cringe worthy dialogue. As time went by however boredom (and horniness) took over you more and more as your attention span became significantly shorter, your eyes constantly shifting from the tv to the side just so you could sneak sly little peeks at your ridiculously gorgeous partner.

And just like that it was excruciatingly hard to contain yourself once again.

You were pretty sure that Takeshi wasn't even fully aware of the effect that he had on you. He was effortlessly attractive all the time and you were utterly infatuated with each and every little detail that made him, him. His fashion choice tonight wasn't anything out of the ordinary either, but that certainly did not mean that it made your case any easier. The man wore one of his signature black button downs, the sleeves of it rolled up just shy of his muscular biceps and instead showcasing his defined forearms that always made you weak in the knees especially whenever you'd watch them slightly flex as he meticulously shifted through gears or jerked the steering wheel. The top buttons were popped, allowing you to get a clear view of his strong neck and clavicle, his Adam's apple bobbing whenever he absentmindedly swallowed sips from his drink as his eyes were glued to the tv screen, the man downright oblivious to the fact that you were currently eyeing him up like the whole meal that he was.

Your orbs insistently kept traveling lower and lower, raking over the slight outlines of his pectoral muscles and the silhouette of his thin yet sturdy waist until they reached his crotch area. Your thighs immediately pressed together at the sinfully delicious way in which the material of his dark pants tightened and stretched around his own thick, toned ones which were currently spread wide fucking open, much to your growing despair and arousal. His habit of manspreading will be your death, you knew it.

You nervously swallowed and shifted a little as you slightly bit your lip once your wandering orbs fell on Takeshi's clothed crotch, the sight of his leather belt that you oh so desperately wanted to undo while you heard the all too familiar clink of its buckle the only thing on your mind as you were on the verge of quite literally salivating.

Speaking of salivating, the sight of his impressive length never failed to make your mouth water as it stood tall against his toned abdome -

"See anything you like, love?" Takeshi's teasing tone suddenly cuts the silence, your heart jumping inside your chest as your eyes instantly shoot upwards towards his face only to spot what was probably one of the smuggest smiles known to man adorning his sharp, beautiful features.

When he sees that you're not answering, Takeshi's arm that was around your shoulders tightens around your form as he slides a hand under your jaw in order to gingerly tilt your head upwards so you were looking him dead in his hypnotizing charcoal eyes. In that moment it pretty much took the entirety of your willpower to stop yourself from letting out a very embarassingly shameless sound at the feeling of his large and calloused palm delicately cupping your jaw like that. His touch might have been feather light against your pulsating skin, yet there was still an underlying force to it which was very typical of Takeshi that was causing you to get ridiculously wet at an alarming pace.

"A-As a matter of fact, I do." You finally speak up and Takeshi lets out a chuckle at your stuttering form which, mind him, only poured gasoline over the already raging fire that you were currently feeling inside your lower abdomen.

"Hm? And what is that?" He scoots closer to you, your legs basically touching eachother as he slightly leans over you and you shiver at how hot his breath feels against your skin.

Damn him.

In an instant you swing your leg over Takeshi's hips as you greedily straddle his lap, the man's eyes widening for just a split second before you just as swiftly lean in for a rough kiss as your hands instinctively find purchase in his rich, dark locks that you adored so much. He reciprocates almost immediately, his eager tongue swiping over your bottom lip as he lightly nibbles on it and you happily heed his request as you open your mouth further in order to grant him access, your wet muscles viciously fighting for dominance with Takeshi ultimately winning the battle all the while his palms slid all over your body, only stopping in order to occasionally toy with the hem of your shirt and pants.

You continue to hungrily kiss your boyfriend as you tug on his hair just a little more aggressively than before this time making him let out tiny little grunts against your lips which shoot straight to your core as you feel yourself getting wetter and wetter with each passing second. And he barely even did a thing to you.

You suddenly pull apart only to instead start peppering wet kisses along his jawline then neck whilst lightly nibbling the warm skin, your boyfriend softly squirming at a particularly sharp bite that your tongue instantly starts soothing afterwards.

"Fuck, babe. What's gotten into you? You're hella eager tonight." Takeshi huffs out as you start unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers, his slightly messy hair and burning cheeks all the more turning you on.

"Nothing yet. But you will soon." Is all that you say with a sly smirk before positioning yourself so that you were straddling his thigh, your hips eagerly grinding down on the hard, meaty surface whilst succesfully undoing all of Takeshi's buttons.

Takeshi wants to say something back to you after that snarky reply, he really wants to. But all that comes out of his mouth at the sight of you shamelessly ripping open the fabric of his shirt as your pupils dilate at the sight of his toned body and grinding your clothed core against his leg is an unfiltered, guttural groan that merely elicits a whine from you in response. He could already feel his cock getting hard at the utterly untamed behavior that you were displaying out of a sudden, the material of his pants and underwear suddenly becoming way too constrictive for his liking.

His eager hands slide down in a flash in order to grip your ass and help you grind against his leg, your moans increasing in volume as you bury your head in Takeshi's neck, the latter planting a rather harsh smack to your bottom right after which elicits a gasp of both surprise and pleasure from you that has his cock twitching with sheer desire.

You continue grinding down on his thigh as Takeshi helps you take your top and bra off, leaving you bare before his hungry gaze that easily matched your current one. Before you can say or do anything else, Takeshi's eager lips wrap themselves around your right nipple as he keenly begins to suck at it whilst starting to harshly bounce his thigh against your aching core, his left palm effortlessly cupping and fondling the entirety of your left breast while you quite literally screamed with pleasure at the feeling of each and every sensation mixing together and taking over your trembling body. This spurs him on as he releases your nipple with a slight pop only to switch to the other one, viciously sucking at the bundle of nerves while his hand makes sure that he isn't neglecting the other breast either. And when he lightly nibbles your nipple, that's when you crack.

"Holy shit, Takeshi!" The way in which you whine out his name has his cock throbbing in anticipation and the man merely flexes his thigh against your pussy even more roughly whilst enthusiastically continuing his ministrations to your chest, sucking and licking all over it just to hear your pretty voice crying out his name like that again.

It was all becoming pretty much unbearable for you as you lost yourself into your own world of pleasure and bliss, your hips jerking down in tandem with Takeshi's flexing thigh as you wildly moaned his name over and over. The delightful feeling of the hard muscle of your boyfriend's thigh roughly pressing against your already sensitive pussy coupled with the addictive feeling of his calloused palms running and kneading at your exposed flesh as he licked and bit wherever he could and the heavenly sound of his deep grunts and little moans that he let out whenever your nails dug into his scalp while you mindlessly tugged at his raven locks was driving the both of you to the verge of insanity.

You were suddenly brought back to earth once you heard the sound of Takeshi undoing his belt, the sight of his erection under the material of his boxers literally making you moan as you began sliding off your own pants, your eyes not leaving his cock once which made your boyfriend snicker at how damn eager you were being.

However his laugh gets caught in his throat once your fingers shoot down in a flash in order to hook underneath the waistband of his boxers and tug the material down, the man letting out a cracked moan at the sudden feeling of his cock springing free from its previous confinements. 

You eagerly watch the thick, veiny length lightly smack against Takeshi's sculpted abdomen, your mouth watering at the way in which the angry, red tip kept leaking precum. It could be said, without a doubt, that he had a pretty fucking cock. Your hand slowly creeps towards his throbbing neglected length, swiftly wrapping itself around it as you give a few tentative pumps which immediately causes Takeshi to throw his head back as he takes in a rather sharp breath, his teeth desperately clamping down on his plump bottom lip. His reaction alone sent yet another pang of desire to your pussy, your fist building up an increasing rhythm as you viciously pump his cock just for the sake of watching him fall apart before your nearly sadistic gaze.

This visibly takes its toll on your now whimpering boyfriend, Takeshi gasping out your name in a way that has the corners of your mouth curling up in an utterly cocky way.

"Fuck, please. Please, baby." You hear him mindlessly gasping out, his raspy voice nearly cracking once you harshly flick your wrist just the way you knew he liked.

"Please what, Tak?" You innocently coo as you amusedly watch his despairing expression.

Before he can even answer you swiftly get off his thigh and instead position yourself so that your body is lying on the couch, your mouth now mere inches away from his tortured cock. This causes Takeshi to squirm especially once you purposefully start to lightly blow air against his cock, all of this while looking up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"I want to feel your lips around my cock, please, fucking please." Takeshi begs again, his voice faltering towards the end as he needily whispers out your name once more. It was safe to assume that he was desperately clinging onto the last bit of his sanity because the sight of you oh so cutely looking up at him like that was seriously fucking with his mind.

"Hmm...since you asked so nicely..." Is all that you say before you finally wrap your tender lips around the tip of your boyfriend's cock.

Takeshi almost screams at the sudden blissful feeling of your rosy lips gently sucking at the swollen tip as your hand resumes its previous ministrations to the rest of his length, the already sensitive man's hand instinctively coming to rest on the back of your head. His fingers tangle themselves into your hair, tugging just enough to cause you to moan around his shaft and slightly roll your eyes in pleasure, something that has Takeshi jerking his hips up against your mouth because holy shit you were absolutely hot. You slither a hand between your legs in order to toy with your swollen clit as you feel Takeshi's fingers tighten their grip on your locks since his reactions were becoming way too fucking much.

"You look so fucking hot rolling your eyes with my cock in your mouth. H-Holy shit." Takeshi chokes on his own words again as he feels you take more and more of his length in your mouth, but his happiness is short lived once you abruptly slow down your pace and release him right after with a slight pop.

At this the man whines in protest, his sounds of displeasure raising in volume when all that you do is slowly tease him once again as your fist pumps his leaking length at an agonizingly slow pace. Your eyes crinkle with mischief as you look up at your frustrated boyfriend, his lip bruised and fists clenching as more and more beads of sweat roll down his forehead, neck and chest. He looked and sounded absolutely delicious which is why you always got such a huge kick out of fucking with him until he was a literal mess, and Takeshi himself couldn't really say that he exactly disliked whenever your rather dominant persona beared its fangs either.

Deciding to push him even more, you slow down your movements to the point where your fist is barely sliding around his length as you stick your tongue out and place his abused cock on it, slowly dragging your hot and wet muscle along the side of it which has Takeshi literally trembling underneath you, his thighs flexing and eyebrows knitting together at the utterly crude show that you were currently putting on in between his legs.

And when he feels your fist come to a complete halt and takes notice of the almost evil smirk that makes its way onto your face at his visibly shocked expression, that's when he finally snaps.

You can barely process anything as Takeshi suddenly pushes you off him then just as swiftly crawls on top of you, pinning your wrists down with one hand and roughly spreading your thighs open with his other one as he pulls you towards him with a mixture of frustration and desire on his tense features.

Once again he doesn't give you a single chance to say anything as he brutally slides his cock inside of your aching pussy in one swift motion, you gasping out as you feel your air getting knocked out of your lungs at the sudden pleasurable sting and Takeshi throwing back his head with a ragged groan once he feels your soft walls clamping down on him. No matter how many times you two fucked you were truthfully unable to get used to his impressive girth whenever he first entered you, eyes rolling back and toes curling at the delightful feeling of being completely filled up like that by your merciless boyfriend.

Speaking of being merciless, Takeshi wastes no more time and starts to brutally thrust his twitching cock inside of you, both of his hands now pressing down onto your hips in order to hold you in place as you quite literally shout his name out in pleasure. Your own hands quickly make their way up to Takeshi's well built form, gripping onto his flexing forearms for dear life as his already ruthless pace merely picks up upon hearing your cute little voice straining already from desperately chanting his name over and over.

"You think you can just rile me up then fuck with me like that? Think twice, babe." Takeshi hisses out between erratic breaths, his cock drilling into you with such intensity that you think he's going to split you in fucking half.

All that you are able to do is shamelessly moan and gasp as you clench around his cock even harder since speaking coherent words was, at the moment, entirely out of the window. Takeshi's fingertips painfully dig into your hips as the vulgar, unfiltered squelching sounds combined with both of your moaning completely fill your boyfriend's living headquarters, akin to his cock that was viciously stretching you out.

"S-Shit, T-Takeshi!" Your voice cracks mid whine as the swollen tip of his cock suddenly brushes against all of the spots inside of you that make you completely lose yourself and whatever was left of your sanity, Takeshi merely grinning as his teeth violently grit in an attempt to keep his own groans from coming out.

"Fuck me harder, h-harder!" You choke out with a high pitched whimper as your nails wildly claw at his forearms and chest, leaving furious marks all over his sweaty skin while the man above you lets out a guttural, utterly animalistic sound.

Out of spite Takeshi purposefully slows down at your demand just to see your eyes fill up with disappointment as if to give you a taste of your own medicine. Your cocky boyfriend completely ignores your cries of protest as his hips begin to slowly roll against yours, a drastic contrast to his previous merciless pace that had your eyes tearing and voice faltering.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Takeshi fakes pity as his ebony orbs bore into your own despairing ones. "Maybe if you ask me nicely I'll grant your wish and fuck your brains out just the way your cute, needy ass likes it. But until then..." 

Takeshi accentuates his words by leaning over your much smaller form until his lips were ghosting over your ear, his teeth lightly nibbling on the shell of it causing you to let out another frustrated moan which only served to boost his ego further. He was enjoying paying you back for what you did earlier way too much and you made a fast little mental note to punish him appropiately next time.

However, at the moment you were completely at his mercy and you had to deal with it.

"Please fuck me, Takeshi. I want to feel your cock pumping inside of me so fucking bad, baby. Please make me come." You started begging as you felt the pace of his hips pick up just a tiny bit.

Takeshi merely threw you an unshaken look in response, and you took it as a cue to continue.

"Your cock feels so fucking good inside me, so fucking thick. Please give it to me already, baby. Please, Tak, please! I can't fuckin' take it anymore!" Your voice nearly cracks again as your hands gently skim all over your boyfriend's shoulders and back, your hips shooting up slightly as a way to show him just how bad you wanted him to rail your brains already.

Just to make sure that he understood how desperate you were, you swiftly wrap your legs around his hips, making his cock reach even deeper inside of you, both you and Takeshi letting out a gasp at the sudden feeling.

Deciding that enough was enough for the both of you, Takeshi suddenly planted his palms flat down in order to support his weight as he picked up his pace at last, his hips snapping against yours in such an aggressive way that your breasts wildly bounced each time his cock drove up into you again. Your nails instinctively dug into his muscular back causing Takeshi to muffle a strangled groan into your shoulder, his increasingly desperate sounds making you even more aroused if that was even possible.

At this point neither of you cared anymore as you completely let loose, an entire cacophony of both of your moans, groans and gasps the neighbours would surely give you shit for later the only thing that could currently be heard besides the raw sound of skin slapping against skin.

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep your eyes open as your boyfriend's cock kept driving up into your abused core over and over, your nails raking against the skin of his tensing back as his teeth left numerous purple marks all over the surface of your neck all the while his voice strained with effort and his groans increased in volume.

Suddenly, Takeshi slides one hand down between you two in order to press against your throbbing clit and you think that you might die right then and there at the overwhelming mix of sensations.

"Y-You're so f-fucking needy, did you know that?" Takeshi unexpectedly rasps out as his calloused fingers keep drawing circles against your clit causing your mouth to hang open in a silent scream.

"All y-you wanna do is fuck me all day long. Inside m-my car, while w-we're out - fuck. You're fucking unsatiable, d-did you know that?" His cock hits a spot inside of you so hard that he has you absolutely crying out as you tremble beneath him.

"You always l-look at me as if you w-want to fucking eat m-me up. Shit. You'd j-jump on my g-goddamn cock on any given occasion. I-Isn't that right?" Your eyes completely roll back at his filthy words as you nod your head, your voice unable to produce any kind of sound anymore as you let the pent up man use you to relieve his frustration.

The way he was currently stuttering and stumbling over his own words gave away that he was approaching his release no matter how hard he tried putting up this unbothered, domineering persona and you knew it all too well yet you still decided to let him go off. You were unable to form coherent sentences due to his cock savagely pistoning in and out of you anyway.

"O-Of course you f-fucking would. My g-good, d-dirty girl."

Takeshi's last words have you wildly clenching and unclenching around his cock which causes him to let out an unfiltered groan of your name, his hand sliding up towards your neck in order to squeeze your throat just the right way to tip you over, your face instantly contorting into blissful agony at the feeling of your boyfriend's rough fingers effortlessly fitting your vulnerable throat between them.

"S-Shit, you look so fucking b-beautiful like this w-with my hand around y-your throat, you know that?" 

You want to moan, alas no sound actually comes out. All you are able to do is let your jaw hang loose as you feel Takeshi's cock twitch inside of your wet walls more and more, the man starting to let out full on animalistic sounds that only served to drive you all the more insane.

You finally muster up some strength to move your shaky hand towards Takeshi's own one that was still squeezing your throat, your shaky fingers slowly but surely wrapping themselves around his thick wrist as a way to urge him on to wreck you even more. 

And oh, how fucking glad he was for it.

"Oh, fuck." He groans out at the sight of you being so goddamn eager to be absolutely wrecked, his hand tightening its grip a little more against your throat in response making you let out a cracked whine as your quivering thighs quite literally locked his waist in place as if to be absolutely sure that his cock reached as deep as possible inside your aching walls.

"T-Tak." You finally manage to speak up causing your boyfriend's eyes to immediately shoot down towards your already fucked out expression, his grip around your throat slightly loosening up in the process. His dark eyes were so utterly focused, so very expectant as if he could read your mind. As if he knew with full certainty what you were going to say next.

And he knew.

"C-Come inside me, Takeshi."

He fucking knew. He knew by how weak and wrecked your tone was that you were going to utter out this same old delightful sentence that he just couldn't get enough of. He just knew. Whenever your body would tense up like that as your eyes slightly fluttered shut, your hot skin glistening with sweat as your trembling hands gripped at his own aching body for dear life. Your walls ruthlessly suffocating his cock as it pounded into you mindlessly, your voice hoarse and strained from yelling out his name again and again as his fingertips left red stinging marks all over your flesh while you kept begging for more and more as if he was your one and only drug and vice, an addiction that you could never get rid of no matter how many times you tried.

That's how he just knew.

Takeshi suddenly throws one of your legs over his shoulder, the new angle eliciting a strangled cry of his name that was music to your boyfriend's ears as he continued fucking you in a way that no one's ever did before. Your hands grip at his arm again in an attempt to press his palm against your throat harder as you feel your own release approaching. And judging by the absolutely untamed look on Takeshi's face and his equally as disheveled hair which was currently all over the place as some of the dark strands clinged to his sweaty forehead, he too was just on the edge.

With a few more harsh thrusts Takeshi finally reaches his high, spilling his hot seed inside of you with what was probably the sexiest most deepest moan your ears were ever graced with, his whole body trembling as his thrusts got sloppier and sloppier which prompted you to reach your own orgasm in due time. Your walls fiercely clenched and uncleanched around his cock as both of your juices mixed together in a vulgarly enticing way, your weak voice continuing to chant Takeshi's name until it was the only thing that you could think of while his grip around your throat progressively loosened up.

Unable to even open your eyes let alone move a single limb, you felt the familiar weight of Takeshi's head falling on top of your heaving chest as the exhausted man collapsed next to you right after pulling out which prompted his seed to slowly seep out of you.

Not another word was said between the two of you for a good period of time. You silently listened to your boyfriend's loud heartbeat and erratic breathing as you tried catching your own one while your fingers lightly carded through his sweaty, messy locks causing Takeshi to smile fondly against your skin.

"You're such a fucking beast. I'll get my revenge next time." You finally break the silence and Takeshi straight up wheezes against your skin which causes you to squirm around a little as you let out a chuckle of your own.

"Mm...looking forward to it, baby." Your boyfriend cheekily replies with a sleepy yet ridiculously adorable smile on his face before quickly leaning in and planting a loving kiss on your lips.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Or maybe you like having my come dripping out of you and honestly I wouldn't even blame y -"

"Alright, get the fuck off me first you goddamn tank." You cut him off and Takeshi rolls over with another laugh once you try smacking his shoulder in an attempt to shut him up, the man dodging your vengeful attack just in time causing you to childishly stick your tongue out at him.

The first thing that comes into your mind as you hop into your boyfriend's shower alongside him a few minutes later is that you should definitely invite him over to your place next.


	7. Dicc hcs lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smth big brain me and my Wattpad mutual came up with. Figured I should slap these here too as I work on another fic.

Takumi: Just over 5.5, approximately 5.8 inches. Fret not though because he actually has some nice girth going on that certainly makes up for it, just a tiny bit above average thiccness to be more exact. He's circumcised with a few somewhat proeminent veins around the tip and has a slight upwards curve. The balls aren't too defined but still have a nice shape going on. He ain't the hairiest guy in the world and that's available for downstairs too, I can see him just having like a small patch of light-ish hair trailing down to the base of his length. The head is also a dark shade of pink so it's safe to assume that he has a more than decent looking dick. Definitely a grower.

Itsuki: Well.....my man is probably around 4.5 inch or so but at least he has a good average girth going on so it's not really as if NOTHING is in. If anything you could say that it fits him because it's cute, tiny and definitely way too eager. The head is light pink and hella sensitive too, the length of it having slight little veins all over it that at first aren't that apparent at all. He barely has any hair down there as well and has some defined balls that aren't too big either. Also circumcised. Overall, a tiny little dick that can be used decently if only he knew how to. A grower 100%.

Iketani: He's actually a very decent 6 inch, the only downside being that he's just a little on the thin side. The head is quite big compared to the length of the dick (defined too) and he's got some defined veins going on at the base of it too. Kinda hairy but at least he keeps it trimmed. It almost has no curve and kinda points forward and the balls aren't the most defined yet they're still nice to look at. Circumcised and a good balance between grower and shower.

Kenji: Smaller than Iketani but not with much since he's like 5.9 inch. However he's way thicker than him and also has plenty of defined veins all over the length and around the base. The underside is especially sensitive (just below the tip) and he's got a very apparent ridge along it. The head is a dark-ish pink color and slightly smaller than the rest of his length. Circumcised with decently defined balls. A certified grower.

Keisuke: Now we're getting real because he's packing a 6.7 inch with a very pronnounced upwards curve and amazing slightly above average girth. The head and balls are extremely defined, the tip being just a little darker than the rest of the length. Circumcised with a l o t of veins all over it, the underside ridge being defined too. He isn't particularly hairy but makes sure to shave regularly, the hair downstairs being just a shade darker. A damn certified shower. He also has a naturally left lean for whatever reason.

Ryosuke: Big pp king who's almost 7 and a half inch with an even bigger girth than his younger brother. But does he brag? Absolutely not. His vibes are saying enough anyway. Circumcised with a fuck ton of defined veins that you can literally f e e l under your touch. Also has some nice veins on his lower abdomen leading down to the base of his dick that are very aesthetically pleasing. The head and balls are big and defined, the tip being just a tiny bit bigger than the rest of everything. Just like his brother he ain't a hairy beast but shaves regularly. A big fat shower. Also has the very intense upwards curve and left lean.

Takeshi: Could effortlessly rival Ryosuke with his own 7.5 inch, only that he's w a y above average girth so you'd have to get used to the initial stretch each time you fuck him. Extremely veiny all over especially around the base. I'm talking you can spot his lower abdomen veins that slowly trail down to the base of his dick from kilometers away. Circumcised with the head being the same size as the rest of the length, the only thing being that the balls are slightly larger but also very shapely. Hella defined (and sensitive) underside ridge with a slight upwards curve and right lean. A little bit hairier than say Ryosuke but shaves regularly. A damn shower, need I even say it?

Shingo: Hear me out, he's 5.9 but by far the girthiest out of pretty much everyone. What he may lack in length he makes up for in girth because that above average thiccness ain't lying. He's circumcised and the tip is slightly smaller (yet still defined) and darker in color than the rest of the length. He's also got some nice veins going on around the tip and along the overall length that you can slightly feel with your hand and the size and shape of the balls is more than decent as well. He barely has any curve to it and has a somewhat defined slit. Isn't really hairy per se and either regularly shaves or forgets to do so for a week or two. A mix between grower and shower because the end product definitely leaves an even bigger impression.

Kenta: Around 5 and a half inch with a slightly above average girth so there's still something to make up for the lack of length. On top of that he also has a v e r y pronnounced curve so it's guaranteed to hit some spots. Doesn't really have any pronnounced veins and is, in fact, uncircumcised. Although the balls aren't that defined or big, the tip is shapely and has a nice pink hue to it. Barely has any hair around his dick and instead has a light trail leading down to the base of it that he occasionally shaves. Definitely a grower.

Kyoichi: My man is almost 8 inch a.k.a 7.8 inch but he's on the thin side. Yet it isn't anything to fuss over since the head is quite big and he also has a good curve to his dick. Circumcised and also has aesthetically pleasing veins running along the length with a nice underside ridge and equally as defined big balls. Also has some slight lower abdomen veins. Although he isn't overly hairy, the downstairs hair is slightly darker so he shaves quite often. Has a naturally left lean and a pronnounced slit. THE shower.

Rin: Fucking 8 inch monster with an equally as big girth to match. Hella veiny to the point where you wonder if a papercut is all that it takes to end him. Although his balls aren't as defined as other parts of his dick, the head is big, shapely and dark red in color and the underside ridge is just as apparent. His dick is lowkey straight with little to no curve. He's circumcised and actually has lots of hair going on that he occasionally trims so you'd have to tell him if you don't like that. Overall, he'll shred your insides so you'd need lots of prep. THE shower 2.0

Go: Slightly above 7.5 (7.6 to be more exact) but the girth and veins make it up for it. Even if he's smaller than his brother, he's just as thicc and veiny as him and considerably less hairier. Not to mention that he keeps his downstairs hair neatly trimmed. He's circumcised and his balls are slightly more defined, the tip being just a tiny bit smaller than the rest of the length yet still hella pronnounced. Compared to his brother, he has a nice curve going on and the underside ridge is just a little less defined than his sibling's. Also a shower.

Wataru: 6.5 inch and a little on the thin side, although he has a pretty nice looking dick. He has a curve but it's mainly apparent around the tip area. Circumcised with slightly less defined balls and quite a few apparent veins around the base and the head. He's got a defined slit and ridge as well as a left lean. His length is also as pale as the rest of him with the exception of the head. He too isn't a hairy beast but the hair is dark in color and he occasionally shaves it off. A mix between grower and shower because the end product is entirely different than the initial image.

Nobuhiko: Somewhere around 6.7 but considerably thiccer than his cousin. Hella defined balls, ridge and tip that is a nice, pretty pink shade. Circumcised with an apparent slit and instead has a s l i g h t right lean. Isn't too veiny but he has some pretty defined veins along the sides of his length that feel lowkey nice to the touch. He regularly shaves even if he too isn't overly hairy. Definitely a shower.


	8. (Request) Wataru|Make up [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you finally get your beloved boyfriend to relax for a while.
> 
> This was a request from someone on here Y E E T.

For good weeks Wataru had been keenly insisting that he totally wasn't stressing his ass off after losing against the infamous Takumi Fujiwara even though you knew the man better than that. Your boyfriend was a calm and collected guy most of the time, yet his pride and ego could cause him to lose just a little bit of his sense of awareness to the point where he'd starting obessing over each and every little detail regarding his own technique and car after he was more than certain that he'd come out victorious against an opponent.

This was exactly the current case with Wataru constantly going over various plans and mods since the dreaded night when Takumi beat him and you were absolutely unable to get him to calm down for 5 minutes, let alone capture his attention or attempt to have a logical conversation with him. You, of course, didn't mind his interests since if you did you wouldn't even be here and dating him in the first place, but sometimes you had to admit that it was hella annoying especially when he'd start doing things like this. For the past few days Wataru had been running back and forth to all sorts of car parts shops, calling various people for advice and other technical designs and skimming the internet in hopes of finding out new ways of modifying his car in order to "turn it into the ultimate racing machine" or something along the lines of that.

Either way, it was safe to assume that he really took this particular loss to the heart giving that both he and his opponent had pretty much the same car and Wataru's was turbocharged as well so he was more than sure that it would be an easy victory. And you understood his frustration, you really did. But his behavior was beginning to bug you more and more and you just had to do something about it soon.

This is why you had almost forcefully tugged on Wataru's collar the second your boyfriend came home in the evening as you immediately started dragging him towards the living room, giving the confused man no chance to talk as you quite literally threw him onto the couch then just as swiftly took a seat on top of his thighs the second he landed onto the soft cushions.

"W-What are you -"

"You had been fussing over that damn race and your car for the entire week now, Taru. Enough." You cut the confused man off as you plant your palms flat on his tense shoulders, your nimble fingers starting to lightly massage the knots in his muscles to which Wataru lets out a slight sigh.

"I understand you're pissed that a younger guy with basically the same car beat your own turbocharged one as if it were a piece of cake, hell I'd be fuming myself. But you really need to take a break and chill out. It's obviously not good for anyone, especially not for you. And besides I really miss spending time with you, Taru." You continue as you keep applying more and more pressure to his shoulders then upper back muscles, your eyes focused on Wataru's still tense expression as the man averts his gaze whenever your eyes are about to meet.

"You're right."

His sudden response catches you off guard as your eyes widen slightly. You expected Wataru to put up some sort of fight due to his borderline stubborn nature whenever anything car related came up into the conversation, and yet all that your exhausted boyfriend did was let his shoulders slump under your palms as he let out a drawled out sigh whilst closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back a little, thoroughly enjoying the way in which your warm hands worked their magic against his aching muscles. Honestly the image kind of turned out on but you decided to keep quiet about it just for now.

Much to your surprise, Wataru suddenly wraps his arms around your waist and almost immediately tightens his grip against your form, pressing you flush against him in the process which elicits a small noise of surprise from you. This wasn't anything new giving that your boyfriend was a man of few words and his actions always spoke louder than a million sentences, but you couldn't deny the fact that his sudden boldness and the slight smirk that spread across his features at your reaction was doing...things to you.

"You're entirely right, love. I've been neglecting you and acting like an ass all of this time and I'm sorry." Wataru softly says as he just as gingerly strokes your hot cheek with the back of his hand. "How 'bout I make it up to you?"

You don't even bother to utter out a proper response, instead choosing to grab the man by his collar and jerk him towards you in order to roughly but passionately press your lips on his, Wataru's tongue instantly swiping at your bottom one and you eagerly granting him access as your own tongue darted forward in order to wrestle with his wet muscle. The ebony haired man groaned at just how roughly your tongue was battling against his, the utterly primal sound shooting straight to your own arousal as your grip on his collar tightened and your hips ground down against his, a small gasp that was quickly swallowed by Wataru's lips escaping you once you felt his already growing erection against your clothed sex.

You barely had time to react as Wataru broke the heated kiss only to focus his attention to your neck, his plump lips keenly gliding all over your pulse while your fingers instinctively made their way into his charcoal locks, pulling and gripping like there's no tomorrow while the man beneath you groaned and shuddered as he painted your neck in various hues of red and purple that you were sure were going to persist for weeks. Wataru gives a particular harsh nip at your collarbone and you squeak in both surprise and slight pain, your grip on his locks only tightening once you feel his lips curl up into a smirk against your skin while his tongue darts out to soothe the abused area.

"N-No more teasing, Taru. I've been wanting to fuck you senseless for a week now." You manage to gasp out as your boyfriend's wandering hands make their way down to your crotch in order to lightly stroke your aching sex through the fabric of your pants.

"Mmm...as you wish, my darling." His words are practically a purr, the knot in your lower abdomen only intensifying as your shaky fingers start undoing his signature pearl white button down that you adored so much due to how deliciously it showed off his broad shoulders and thin waist.

Not even 5 minutes later both of you were already naked and savagely grinding against eachother's arousal, your leaking sex gliding all over your boyfriend's now fully hard length while he groaned against your lips in a way that had your entrance clenching around nothing, you mentally cursing the excruciatingly empty feeling, his cock filling you being everything and anything you were currently wishing for. Usually Wataru liked taking his time with you, teasing and pleasing you for what felt like hours until he finally allowed himself to properly fuck you until your legs were aching and your throat was sore from constantly screaming out his name.

But not this time.

This time both of you (and especially him) were unspeakably pent up and all that you could think of at the moment was having his throbbing length stretching you out until you saw stars as you reached your high, violently clenching and unclenching around his cock as he moaned and growled your name like a twisted prayer whilst his own orgasm approached.

Pulling away from his lips, you look Wataru dead in the eye as you gently cup his chin in your hand. You had to fight back a cocky smirk when you felt his cock twitch against your inner thigh at your sudden gesture.

"You wanna make it up to me? Then fuck my brains out until I can't walk, Taru."

You're sure you can see his pupils dilate in that moment as his hands take a firm grip of your hips, the man burying himself to the hilt inside you in a single swift motion that quite literally knocks the air out of your lungs causing you to slightly slump over Wataru's form, your palms planting themselves flat on his strong shoulders for leverage once you feel his hips shooting up against yours.

"Shit, oh fuck!" You moan out while digging your nails into his shoulders once his pace increases, your mouth falling agape at the delicious way in which his cock completely filled you up and stroked all of the spots inside of you that had you absolutely losing your mind and composure each and every time.

"S-So tight for me, baby. Oh, shit. I missed this so fuckin' much." Wataru trails off as he holds you in place, his cock pistoning in and out of you repeatedly at an increasingly rough pace.

You simply adored whenever your usually composed boyfriend would lose himself into his own world of sensations, shamelessly hissing and growling out all sorts of curses and filthy words. It was such an unfiltered and utterly disheveled side of his that he only dared to show to you and it was honestly the hottest thing you had ever seen.

"Fuck, harder, Taru! H-Harder!" You whimper out as you throw your head back and let yourself be used by the beautifully savage man beneath you, your nails raking all over his shoulders and back until they left furious scratches all over his milky skin.

Wataru lets out a ragged moan of your name at the feeling of your unforgiving nails scratching his skin and at the way in which your voice strains with sheer desire as you beg for him to ruin you harder, his pace becoming all the more unforgiving as he latches his lips to your neck once again and sucks harshly on your sweaty skin in an attempt to muffle out all of the raw sounds that were threatening to spill out of his dry mouth.

You literally whine at the mix of sensations, the slight sting of his lips and teeth against your neck combined with the constant stretch of his girth fucking up into you driving you to the damn edge, your trembling arms wrapping themselves around Wataru's neck in order to press his sweaty, lithe body flush against your own one. You let out yet another moan of his name at the way in which his abs press and rub against your stomach, Wataru himself slightly groaning at the feeling of your hot walls clamping down on his length again and again.

In a blink of an eye Wataru has you on your back as he pushes you down onto the couch and throws both of your legs over his shoulders, your mouth instantly opening into a silent scream at the newfound angle, your glazed eyes rolling back and toes curling at the way his twitching cock was somehow currently reaching even deeper inside of you.

"T-Taru! Your cock is so f-fucking deep in m-me, o-oh God." Your words quickly become jumbled once Wataru starts slamming his hips against yours even rougher if that's possbile at this point, his slightly calloused hands tightly holding your legs over his broad shoulders, plush bottom lip bruised due to his teeth constantly clamping down on it at the way you were squirming underneath him as you mercilessly kept clenching on his length.

You chant and chant his name as if it's the only word you ever knew once Wataru leans over you, his cock hitting spots and places inside of you that you didn't even knew existed to begin with, your thighs flexing and trembling on each side of his head as your weak hands shoot up to his biceps, squeezing and holding the tensing muscles as if your life depended on it (as a matter of fact it really did) due to just how savagely his cock kept drilling into you.

"Your cock feels s-so fucking good, Wataru. I w-wont last t-too long if you k-keep fucking me like t-this." Your voice is weak and hoarse and at this point you can't even properly open your eyes anymore.

"Fuck, me too, baby. M-Me too." You hear your boyfriend pant right by your ear, his teeth lightly nibbling at the shell of your ear making you gasp a little.

You tenderly wrap your arms around his neck, making Wataru push your legs off his shoulders and instead guiding them so that they were tightly wrapped around his delightfully thin waist. The newfound intimacy of the current pose has both of you gasping out in pleasure, your lips interlocking into a messy kiss as you feel his cock starting to twitch more and more inside of you, signaling that he was closer than ever.

Your walls suddenly clamp down on his cock in a particularly harsh way, Wataru letting out a hoarse "oh shit" at the feeling. One of his hands slowly but surely slither down between your tensing legs in order to stroke your arousal which has you quite literally screaming, the feeling of his cock constantly rubbing against your walls combined with his rough fingers stroking your sex making you convulse under him as you whimper out his name once again, your voice weak and almost unable to make up coherent words.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come. Oh fuck, love." Wataru breathlessly grunts, his sudden confession making your eyes snap open at last only to take in the sinfully gorgeous sight that the man above you was.

Strands of Wataru's dark hair were sticking to his forehead as a few droplets of sweat kept rolling down the sides of his concentrated face, his eyebrows tightly knitted together in pure pleasure as his teeth gritted and jaw clenched each time he felt your walls tightening around his unforgiving cock, lithe yet slightly muscular body glistening with a clear layer of sweat that only accentuated the already intense ripple of his muscles that happened with each harsh jerk of his strong hips against your own ones, Adam's apple bobbing everytime he swallowed as he took in your sounds of desire and ruined expression that only got more and more needy each time his cock drove up into you in such a way that it almost felt as if he was gonna split you in half any second now.

He looked, for lack of a better word, debauched. And it was so sexy that you couldn't take it anymore.

You're pretty sure that the intense orgasm that suddenly takes over you was partially triggered by the utterly wild appearance of your usually stoic boyfriend that was currently loudly moaning, panting and cursing above you at the sudden feeling of your muscles violently clenching and unclenching on his cock, your whines of his name merely increasing in volume and pitch once you feel the all too familiar sensation of his seed filling you up as Wataru reaches his own high with an absolutely filthy groan that serves to accentuate your already powerful orgasm.

And just like that the room falls into total silence minutes later as both of you go limp whilst trying to catch your erratic breaths, the crude sounds of both of your moaning and skin slapping against skin now an unholy memorial of your wanton desire.

If it weren't for the fact that his seed was threatening to spill out of you and dribble down onto the couch, you would have fallen asleep for sure. That is why you lightly nudged Wataru's head that was currently placed on your chest as a way to tell him to roll off you, the tired man almost immediately obeying with a little groan of protest once he felt the almost scandalous loss of your body heat that he oh so dearly cherished as you got up and made your way towards the bathroom.

You don't even turn on the shower properly when Wataru makes his way into the bathroom, stepping in next to you and lovingly wrapping his arms around your midsection whilst putting his chin on top of your head, both of you relaxing at the feeling of hot water washing away the smell of sex and sweat off your bodies.

However, the comfortable silence is short lived when you feel your boyfriend's hips lightly pressing against your ass and his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear.

"I don't quite feel that I properly made it up to you. What do you say, my darling?"

And how could you even say no to him once you felt his half hard cock rubbing against your thigh from behind? 

Looks like the scent of sex wouldn't be going away for a good while, even under the hot water that kept cascading over your bodies the entirety of time while Wataru roughly fucked you against the shower wall just to be entirely sure that he properly apologized to you.


	9. Kyoichi|Impulse [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your boyfriend is uncharacteristically worked up and takes it out on you.
> 
> Shameless pwp because Kyoichi is king...or should I say e m p e r o r?

You knew very well that your beast of a boyfriend was rather lascivious pretty much all the time, the man simply being unable to keep his wandering hands to himself no matter how often you scolded him. Whenever you teased or commented on his behavior, Kyoichi would just shrug and tell you that you're just too hot and beautiful for your own good and that he's merely "appreciating art" to which you'd just roll your eyes whilst lightly blushing because damn he could be extremely sly if he so desired.

Tonight however was just a little out of the ordinary because the second Kyoichi came home he just couldn't seem to be able to let go of your body. Even more than usual.

You basically had no time to react when your seemingly pent up boyfriend first showed up in the doorway while you were attempting to cook dinner as he swiftly pulled you towards him by snaking a strong arm around your waist, paying your feeble inquiries no mind as he hungrily crashed his lips onto yours and pushed you against the counter, his sturdy forearms helping you to get on top of it right away while his teeth kept nipping at your most weakest spots, covering your neck and chest in rather aggressive marks that had you sucking in sharp breaths of both pleasure and pain while you desperately tried not to give away just how much his rough behavior was affecting you.

One thing led to another which is why your nails were currently savagely scratching all over Kyoichi's flexing muscular back as he mercilessly pounded into you, his calloused hands keeping your trembling thighs pinned flush against the cold surface of the counter while your unforgiving teeth constantly clamped down onto his shoulder making the man hiss at the slight ache mixing with the overwhelmingly blissful sensation of your soft walls squeezing the life out of his throbbing cock.

You swore that your sanity and self control gradually decreased with each and every time he almost completely pulled out of you only for his sharp hips to snap back into yours just as fast causing his cock to borderline violently plunge itself to the hilt into your entrance while he raggedly groaned your name in a way that had the knot inside your stomach tightening even further, your throat aching and nails almost drawing out blood against the sweaty skin of his shapely back that you adored so much.

His rough fingertips suddenly dig themselves into the hot, plush flesh of your thighs as his hips give a particularly harsh jerk against your own ones causing you to let out a slight whimper and bury your face into your feral boyfriend's shoulder that you were previously angrily gnawing on. This merely earns you a little chuckle from Kyoichi who only starts railing you even harder than before if that was even possible at this point, his breathing uneven as unfiltered groans kept spilling out of his lips more and more at the excruciatingly delightful sensation of your walls viciously clamping down onto his length due to the increase of pace.

"F-Fuck, K-Kyoichi! What's gotten into y -ah!" You can't even finish your sad attempt of a sentence due to one of his hands snaking down between your legs and rubbing at your arousal, making you see literal stars as your eyes involuntarily rolled back.

"Just felt like fucking your brains out, baby. That's all." He pants right by your ear and you swear that you can practically hear the smug smirk that was plastered all over his face at the sight of your entire composure crumbling beneath him like that. "What's the matter, huh? I thought you enjoyed having this cock being plunged balls deep into you over and over?"

You wanted to smack him for acting so cocky when he was clearly the desperate one here, alas your body severely betrayed you when all that came out of your dry mouth the next second was a mixture of what sounded like a broken moan of Kyoichi's name and a completely shameless whine caused by his absolutely filthy words. You never outrightly admitted just how much his dirty talk affected you (and the man had a natural talent at it too) but Kyoichi could tell that it did so anyway by the way you'd violently clench around him and start moaning his name out louder than ever as if your life depended on it. 

And as a matter of fact it really did, especially once he'd get impossibly close to you just like he was currently doing as he constantly whispered sinful words and curses along with cacophonies that closely resembled your name right into your ear, his sweaty muscular body flush against your own trembling one as his ridiculously thick cock drilled into you deeper and deeper while your sanity slipped away more and more.

Truth be told, you will never be able to entirely get used to the brutal stretch that his cock oh so kindly offered you whenever he plunged into you to the hilt. He was quite possibly the biggest you had so far and Kyoichi knew that all too well even if you never really directly told him due to the fact that you absolutely hated inflating his already massive enough ego that might as well have been matching his dick size at this point.

Though that was becoming increasingly difficult to achieve due to just how damn good said cock felt inside of you, rubbing and hitting at your most sensitive spots that had all of your limbs going limp, your throat scratchy, eyes rolling back and mouth falling agape in a silent scream of twisted pleasure that only Kyoichi was able to induce you. And, once again, he knew that very well.

"Your cock...so big. So deep, o-oh God." Was all that managed you managed to croak out when he pulled you just a little bit closer by your abused thighs, his nails leaving red crescent marks all over your sweaty skin as his cock suddenly started hitting way more differently at the newly discovered angle.

"Mmm...that's right. You love having this thick fuckin' cock stretching you out like this, don't you?" Kyoichi swiftly leans in again in order to nibble at your earlobe whilst hissing out your name, his hot breath fanning right against your skin making you grit your teeth as to not straight up scream out in pure pleasure.

When he sees that you're still trying to hold onto your little pride, Kyoichi lands a rather harsh slap against your ass which causes you to slightly jerk forward whilst yelping at the sudden unforgiving sting. Your trembling arms slowly but surely reach up and behind him, nails swiftly digging into the hard muscles of his back only for you to tentatively drag them down immediately after as a way of fighting back to his cockiness. And when Kyoichi loudly hisses in pain as he looks down at you with a mixture of crude lust and frustration, that's when a small smirk starts forming onto your fucked out face as you desperately try keeping your eyes open and fixated on his now tense features.

"Answer me." Is all that he says before landing yet another slap to your now red ass. In response, you merely scratch his back painfully slow again, this time making sure to draw out just a little bit of blood.

That was more than enough for Kyoichi.

His big hand shoots up in order to squeeze your throat as he leans down, basically towering over your quivering form while keenly trying to ignore the harsh sting that he was currently feeling all over his poor, abused back due to your spiteful nature.

You, however, merely choke on your own moans as ecstasy takes over your whole body at the sudden sensation of Kyoichi's big, rough palm effortlessly engulfing your throat and applying pressure as if he could snap it in half in less than a second if he so desired. And honestly, you're entirely positive that he could anyway.

"I said answer me." He repeats himself more harshly this time, merciless grip on your throat tightening just a little further in order to punctuate his venomous words. "Whose cock is pounding you so fucking good right now, huh?"

His ragged tone has you absolutely losing your mind and you're this close to finally breaking. And yet you still decide to resist just a little more, your shaky hand weakly wrapping itself around your boyfriend's thick wrist as he continued holding onto your throat while fucking your brains out on that counter like it was second nature to him. You merely stared into his eyes as you watched his face contort with frustration once more at your bold display of resistance, gaze half lidded and lips insistently curled into a frail yet smug smirk. If he was just going to pounce on you like that akin to a bitch in heat and rail you on the spot the second he entered the house, you might as well make him work for it just a little no matter how amazing his thick cock felt as it quite literally rearranged your insides.

"God, you piss me off so fucking much." He snarls at you and your grin merely widens, legs swiftly wrapping themselves around his sharp hips making Kyoichi let out a grunt when his cock reaches deeper than ever inside of you. The blonde haired man has to plant the hand that was previously holding onto your waist down onto the hard surface of the counter in order to not lose his balance and at this point you're beaming with cockiness. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Mhm, yet you s-still love fucking me all day long. Don't you, K-Kyo?"

His dark eyes immediately snap open and fixate you so intensely you swear he could burn holes into your skull. Even with his hand choking the air out of you and his cock savagely pistoning in and out of your abused entrance, you still manage to frustrate the fuck out of him just like you did so many times before. 

Because you'd rather die than make it easy for him, even more so when he was pent up like now.

"F-Fuck, you're going to be the death of me, s-sweetheart." He nearly moans out with a slight chuckle, his previously rough grip on your throat loosening just a little as if to indicate that he was giving up on making you talk about how big his cock was. 

But you'd be dead wrong if you thought that.

Just as you were about to come up with a snarky rebuttal of your own, Kyoichi leans over you once more, this time to bite at your neck and chest more as his hand slowly starts to slide down from your throat to your waist, hips and navel area until it stops right where your bodies are linked in order to start stroking your arousal once again all while the already ruthless pace of his cock considerably picks up again, your entire body jerking backwards to the point where you could hear (and feel) your back hitting against the upper cabinet.

"H-Holy shit! A-Are you trying to k-kill me -mh!" Your protests get caught in your throat as your sly boyfriend quickly grabs your chin, effortlessly and entirely cupping it into his calloused palm as he slips his thumb into your mouth in the process which is more than enough to tip you over.

"If you're so goddamn eager to piss me off then why don't you -fuck - put that dirty mouth of y-yours to use, babe?" Kyoichi looks you dead in the eye and you feel his thumb press down onto your tongue causing you to let out a muffled moan against it which earns you yet another smug smirk from the man.

"Suck on it."

And he need not tell you twice. 

Because in an instant you're slightly bobbing your head back and forth as you suck on his thick thumb with newfound enthusiasm, your boyfriend's hypnotizing inky eyes fixated on your rosy lips as they worked their magic. The overwhelmingly erotic sight of you looking up at him through fluttering lashes as you lewdly suck on his thumb coupled with the rhythmic clenching of your walls have his cock twitching inside of you in no time, something which causes the corners of your mouth to curl up once more against the skin of his finger as you purposefully moan around it while giving a light nibble just to drive him to the edge further.

"Oh, shit. You're so fucking hot with my thumb shoved into your mouth, baby." The way Kyoichi groans out your name after that lewd sentence that had his voice dropping an octave lower has you rolling your eyes back, your boyfriend's cock aggressively twitching against your velvety walls again at the crude expression on your face all the while his thumb was almost reaching down your throat.

You suddenly mumble something and he decides to have just a tiny bit of mercy as he slowly slides his thumb out of your mouth in order to let you properly speak, thin string of saliva connecting his finger to your lips which has the both of you losing your minds even more.

"It's rude to t-talk with your mouth full. Know that, babe?" Kyoichi suddenly pants out with a slight chuckle only for you to purposefully clench around him rather roughly, his laughter quickly getting caught in his throat as he tries not to fucking double over and come on the spot.

"A-And here I was, ready to praise your thick fucking c-cock." You reply through pants and hisses, your palms slowly stroking up and down Kyoichi's flexing forearms that were now planted on either side of your body as to get some sort of leverage, his knuckles white from gripping the damn counter for dear life.

"Tell me how good this goddamn dick feels as it's balls deep inside of you or else you ain't coming tonight." He huskily mutters out, voice dripping with venom once again at your taunting words. "You hear me, love?"

All that you can do is nod in defeat as his fingers start expertly working against your arousal for the third time and at this point you lost count of how many times he had made you squirm and tremble underneath him tonight.

And when his cock brushes against that one spot deep, deep inside of you, that's when you finally snap.

"Fuck, Kyoichi!" You suddenly shout at the overwhelming mixture of sensations and your boyfriend's pupils dilate as his onix orbs fixate you again like he was wordlessly encouraging you to go on.

"F-Fuck it. Please make me come, Kyo! Y-Your cock feels so fuckin' good, so thick. Oh, G-God." You almost desperately trail off, your words becoming jumbled midway through as your arms gingerly wrap themselves around Kyoichi's strong neck in order to bring him close, so close that your foreheads were touching.

"Harder, Kyo, harder!" You whisper in the same high pitched tone that has him absolutely weak in the knees and Kyoichi instantly complies, his thick forearms hooking themselves under your thighs as he spreads them impossibly wide, his head falling onto your chest as his previous groans were now tinted with something far more savage. You were utterly weak for when his sounds turned full on animalistic indicating that he was closer than ever, and he knew that very well.

"I'm going to come so f-fucking hard inside of you, love. S-So fucking deep." You hear him erratically growl against the crook of your neck, his teeth lightly nibbling your skin in the process making you throw your head back with a loud moan of his name, further granting your boyfriend access and completely exposing yourself before him as you gladly welcomed him to intricately paint the entirety of your chest and collarbone area in blooming purple marks.

"Yes, fuck yes! Come inside me, Kyo. I want it so fucking b-bad!" You almost scream as your nails lightly rake up and down his already mangled back, the man letting out a broken moan of your name against the damp skin of your chest at the feeling of your nails dragging down a few of his still open wounds from your earlier attack and you swear that it's the ultimate switch that gets turned on in order to prompt you to finally reach your long awaited high.

"Fill me up, Kyo." You stare him dead in the eye as you slide a shaky palm against his glistening abs, slowly trailing down to his navel as to distract yourself from the overwhelming feeling of your approaching orgasm.

That short, sweet, little sentence is what ultimately flings the both of you into the all too familiar intense waves of your peaks as you literally convulse against the firm surface of the counter and around your quivering boyfriend's cock, Kyoichi himself almost going limp on top of you as he chants your name over and over, his face buried into your welcoming chest and cock pumping you full of his hot seed.

It takes a good 5 minutes for the two of you to be able to at least properly think of anything coherent, the possibility of speaking completely impossible due to just how fucked out you and your boyfriend currently were.

Kyoichi shifts a little on top of you and you whine in protest.

"Don't move, your come's gonna get all over the counter."

Your spent boyfriend merely lets out a snort against your body and you squirm a little at the tingly sensation as you lightly smack his back. But you immediately regret said decision once you hear Kyoichi groan in pain.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, I forgot I literally murdered your back in cold blood." You say half jokingly as you crane your neck in order to get a better view of the wounds that you left on his poor skin, your teeth gritting as you let out a little "oof" at your twisted masterpiece causing Kyoichi to look up at you with a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, baby." You whisper as you delicately kiss the top of his head which elicits a soft, pleasant hum from Kyoichi who was still collapsed over the counter and, by extension, you.

"Serves you right, though. What even got you so damn angry in the first place anyway?"

All that Kyoichi does is lazily look up at you with yet another annoyed expression present in his charcoal eyes as he finally spills the beans.

"A teammate told me you looked hotter than ever in that one outfit you wore earlier today and I had to physically restrain myself from slapping his idiotically smug face."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kyoichi?"


	10. Takumi|Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you're completely infatuated with your boyfriend and so is he.
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> Nothing to see here except for me flexing my love for king Takumi as I get bacc on the roccs with writing😳🤚
> 
> I'd say it's a good contrast to my otherwise downright sinful usual stories lmao b y e.

It, more or less, came off as a surprise to find out that your usually airheaded and almost annoyingly passive boyfriend, Takumi, was quite possibly the most affectionate and cuddliest person you have ever met in your entire life, even though said behavior was by no means apparent in the slightest at first glance. Takumi wasn't the type to boldly pull you towards him in public right in front of everyone else's gazes, to sneakily slither his hand around your waist, let it tentatively slide down to your rear in order to give it a light yet slightly possessive squeeze as a wordless way of warning any potential conquerors that they don't stand a single chance.

No, Takumi was a man of few words and actions, in life and in general. Or so people thought.

You, however, were most likely the only person to have ever been blessed as to witness the male's secret side that was safely tucked away into the confines of your welcoming shared home. Because what the rest of the world didn't know was the fact that Takumi, your Takumi, adored to be held close, the man practically basking into the divine feeling of your warm arms wrapped around his body, soft, content sighs escaping his shapely lips whenever your grip around him tightened just a bit as you adjusted your position in order to lie more comfortably.

And when you ungraciously throw a leg over his hip he instantly reacts, lightly calloused hand from years worth of driving and working on cars gripping your thigh in order to press it flush against the all too familiar hotness of his body as the two of you gingerly lie down together in an amalgam of limbs that you have grown so, so utterly fond of.

It was almost comical just how much Takumi loved to be the little spoon, which regularly earned him overwhelming amounts of relentless teasing from you simply because witnessing his blushy face when you barely even threw a slight remark into his direction as he stumbles over his words whilst scratching the back of his neck in a futile attempt to defend himself was all too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

Every single goddamn time.

But enough of that. At the core, what truly mattered was the fast asleep lovely man that you had the delight of calling your very own boyfriend who was currently lightly shifting into your arms. Upon taking notice of this, you gingerly let your fingers glide through Takumi's fluffy coffee tinted locks in an attempt to soothe him.

At this he audibly hums and instinctively leans into your touch akin to a cat getting its head affectionately stroked by its darling human. His reaction immediately elicits an absolutely lovesick smile from you, cheeks almost aching and heart nearly beating out of your chest once Takumi turns over and his adorably half lidded sleepy gaze meets your own infatuated one. 

As if the man wasn't ridiculously cute in general to begin with.

Sometimes you swear he really is out to get you, to simultaneously induce you a goddamn heart attack and a sugar rush because of how cute he is without even realizing it. Whenever you point this fact out Takumi merely shrugs with a quiet, almost dumbfounded "oh really?" making you wheeze and roll your eyes because of just how oblivious and straight up unaware he can be to the intoxicating effect that he has on you, which you're sure is more than visible to anyone else but him in general anyway.

But it's perfectly fine because that's exactly why you love him. Each and every single little quirk of his is like fine art in your eyes. 

You wouldn't trade this for anything or anyone else in the entire world.

You're suddenly pulled from your racing thoughts by the object of your affections himself.

"Hey, you ok? You've been kinda staring at me blankly for the past 5 minutes and honestly I think I'm rubbing off on you." Takumi softly chuckles, gaze loving and voice slightly raspy from having been pulled out of the dream realm not so long ago.

There it was, that unbearably cute laugh of his that caused your heart to leap more times than you can count everytime it escaped his perfect lips and you swear that no symphonies, ballads or any other kinds of musical arrangements could even remotely come near it.

"Mmm, maybe you are, Tak. You know you're too fucking cute for your own good, right?" It's your turn to laugh as you see Takumi's ears and cheeks turn beet red at the same time.

Before you can open your mouth and continue torturing him with further love and affection, Takumi spontaneously takes the liberty to shimmy down your body and escape your hold only to instead end up nestled between your soft thighs, his head landing right on your navel as his arms keenly wrap themselves around your waist so tightly that you know you couldn't escape his snake like grasp even if you wanted to.

Alas, it was you who was blushing now.

"Comfortable down there, aren't we?" You coo as you look down to the ethereal man between your legs. In any other context this would have been anything but cute, but neither you or Takumi had any lingering intentions.

Not even when he gently took hold of your legs and wrapped them around his head to the point where you were nearly smothering the poor man.

"Yeah, very. God, I could spend an entire lifetime sleeping on you. You have the best thighs ever, dear." Takumi's already soft spoken voice was muffled into the cushion of your thigh but you understood every single one of his honest words nonetheless.

You merely smile down at him in response as your fingers resume their ministrations to his fluffy hair, Takumi lightly shivering and sighing contently against your flesh whenever your nails made the tiniest of contact with his scalp, biceps slightly flexing against your legs while he quite literally squishes his cheeks (that you adore pinching) with them.

Not another word is said as sleep slowly takes over the both of you, Takumi's long lashes threatening to flutter shut if it weren't for the fact that he was fighting to stay awake just to look at your pretty face more.

"You know you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, right?" Takumi quietly calls out your name and the palpitations suddenly come back with a vengeance. "I love you so much"

"I can only say the same about you, Tak. You're literally perfect." You fondly reply as your knuckles gently stroke his soft cheek. "I love you too."

In response, Takumi smiles against your thigh and nuzzles it lightly right before planting a soft kiss to it. Another peck shortly follows, this time on the back of your hand.

And just like that you continue stroking your lovely boyfriend's cheek until the two of you finally drift off to sleep together, thoughts of eachother running rampant through both of your minds and quickly making their way into your dreams.


End file.
